LOVES HELLFIRE
by Loversflame
Summary: Zane and Alexis can now be together, their love has survied through many trials and now they can be forever together, or can they?
1. dead and gone

_new disclaimer: i do not own gx or its characters but i do own my characters KALE, AYA, and SERENITY LOCKHEART(a soon to be character) also i own any other characters i create down the line._

_ENJOY_

_

* * *

_

Well here, it is the moment you all have waited for

**LOVES HELLFIRE**

**Part 2 too tidal wave **

_So if you are about to read this story and have never read _

_My other story tidal wave then I advises you strongly to_

_Stop reading now and go look up tidal wave then_

_Read it this way you can come back to this story_

_And read it and it will make since and for _

_Everybody else who has read tidal wave_

_Go ahead and get reading

* * *

_

**NEW BEGINNING **

It had been 2 weeks since Alexis's death. Atticus took off on a cruise ship to find her missing body, refused to come back until he found her body, and gave it a proper burial. Jaden locked himself in his room and refused to come out ever again. The school duel against northeast finished up with duel academy wining barley. Chazz was having a hard time celebrating his victory knowing Alexis was not going to be there to share it with him. Zane on the other hand was not having a problem dealing with it, after all now that he killed Alexis his conscious was supposed to be gone so he would have no feelings, but for some reason deep down he felt something, something strange, as if he was feeling something.

Reporter were having a hay day with all this new info, telling people stupid stuff they just thought made sense and sound good.

After the school duel was finished all the students from northeast packed up and left, well almost all of them. Kale and Aya decided that duel academy was a better school and decided to enroll there. However, it was mainly Kale's idea, after finding out about Alexis's odd death thing he wanted to see what other strange things went on at this school. Aya, however was never excited about the idea of staying here she liked Northeast, but Kale, insisted he did not want her to go back without him and end up getting a new boyfriend.

Soon there was too be another school duel; also held at duel academy. This time they were up against a newly formed school, called "**Academy of BloodMoon". **Although not much is know about them, it was made known that they named there school BloodMoon was because supposedly they draw power from the moon as do there decks this allowing them to have strange strokes of luck in duels and for their decks to strangely receive new cards. Also the night the construction was finished on the school there was a strange eclipse causing the moon to turn blood red.

The duel was only a few day away and that was they knew about there opponents. There was only one person on the whole school who knew anything about them, and that's because she dueled them before, but now the question is will she say anything……

* * *

SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I HAD TO GET IT OUT OF THE WAY SO YEA NOW THERE IS ROOM FOR THE COOL AND EXCITING STUFF,...OH AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THIS STORY OR THE LAST(TIDAL WAVE) PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK, THAT WAY I CAN CLEAR IT UP FOR YA OH AND PLEASE R&R 


	2. Bad Boyfreind

Chapter 2

**Bad Boyfriend **

Zane was different; every one thought it was because of the death of his lover. Jaden however knew otherwise. When he set zane up to be taken into the brotherhood he never actually thought Zane would return afterwards, and sadly Jaden knew that part of joining the brotherhood his killing a loved one, but his believing that Zane wouldn't return made him forget that if zane did return odds were he would kill Alexis. As if his guilt was not bad enough for setting zane up like that, now he had the guilt of pretty much killing Alexis on him.

The duel against BloodMoon was only 2 days away and now the teem of Duel Academy was short 2 players now that Alexis is dead and Atticus went in search for her body.

Zane became the team leader over Jaden, Chazz and the other 2.

Zane called a team meeting so he could introduce the new members but, he himself was not pleased with who the headmaster of the school had chosen.

The teem all sat in the duelers lounge to wait for the new members. It was mostly quiet, until Chazz decided it was time to say something stupid.

"Ya know, if it weren't for Zane losing that duel and taking off like that afterwards Alexis and Atticus would still be here, so I guess what I'm trying to say is that Zane weren't such a lame dueler then we would still have our old team." While saying this Chazz had a harsh, tone and glared at zane the whole time, which really was a stupid thing to do/say.

Zane slowly stud up and walked over to Chazz, with his new Black apparel and harsh cold look not only was he intimidating but also he really did look flat out evil.

"If I were you I'd hold my tongue when it comes to issues that are not my own, or you may just find out what happened to Alexis." Zane said in the cruelest way possible.

"What, are you saying Zane, Alexis was killed by the ocean we all know that so what do ya mean _he may just find out what happened to Alexis,_ what aren't you telling us Zane?"

Jaden asked

Before he could answer they heard a soft quiet voice say "Excuse me, is this a bad time?"

Then in walked a beautiful girl they had all seen before but not up close. She had long brown hair with blond highlights, baby blue eyes, a face of an angel and she was wearing a silver mini skirt and a black spaghetti strap shirt, it was Aya. A boy with his smooth black hair barley spiked in the front, wearing the school uniform for obelisk Blue, accompanied her; it was none other that Aya's boyfriend Kale.

"What are you all staring at?" he demanded

Zane was not exactly thrilled with who his new teammates were but at least he knew they were good. He was much more ok with Aya on the team then kale though. Even though Kale was a good duelist, zane still could not help but feel threatened by him.

"Uh, nothing" Jaden quickly stated

"Better be nothing or else I'll…..." and no sooner than he began to say that did Aya interrupt him.

"KALE! Be nice these are our new team now, we have to make friends not enemies."

When she spoke, it was as if an angel was preaching to them, but a very cute angel.

Kale immediately apologized and sat down quietly with Aya, but felt embarrassed that his girl friend had to mother him like that.

"Hmm, that was interesting, now lets get to the point, we have a duel against BloodMoon in 2 days and we know nothing about them or how to win against them, any ideas?" Zane said as nicely as possible which ended up sounding somewhat evil anyway.

Before anyone had, a chance to say something Aya quickly got up and ran out the door with out saying anything.

"Care to explain kale?" demanded Zane

"It's not really any of my business." Kale said sadly

"Really, well then I guess that makes it all better now Hu? Zane said sarcastically.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to go make it my business."

**OUTSIDE**

There she was, after looking for 30 minutes, the finally found her. She was at grassy hill, just lying back and staring at the sky.

"Hey" he called to her in a sweet voice.

"Hey" she said calmly and quietly, not even glancing over to him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked

"Uh, you don't have to ask you know."

He sat down by her side at looked down at her just lying there, he desperately wanted to kiss her but knew that of all times this was not it, and after all he had never kissed her before, so it should be romantic, not something he did when she was so depressed and vulnerable.

"So are you going to tell me why you just got up and left like that?"

"That all depends."

"What on?"

"Whether YOU want to know because you care about me or because Zane told you to find out."

"Wait, how did you know Zane wanted to know?"

"Simple, you normally would have given me at least 2 hours to be by myself, you came almost instantly."

"Hmmm, am I really that predictable?"

"Yes, in more ways than you know, which is also how I know that you are only asking me because Zane told you to."

"Dang It, Aya I do care, it just do happens that yes I did come to about this sooner because Zane told me to, but I really do care about you, ya have to know that!"

"I do know that."

"Then are you going to tell me?"

"I suppose I have to Hu?"

"No you don't have to do anything."

"Hmm I guess I don't Hu?"

"Uhh, Aya come on"

"Oh I was just kidding around with ya, hmm what are you going to give me if I tell ya Hu?"

"Hmmm, what do you want?"

"You have to guess."

"Well that's hardly fair, how am I supposed to know that?"

"You should know you would be a bad boyfriend if you didn't"

"So if I seriously have no idea, are you going to break up with me?"

"If you at least guess you'll be fine."

He thought on this for a while and realized that that was the first time she ever called him her boyfriend. Meaning if he were ever going to kiss her now would be the time, and who knows maybe that's what she wanted.

He slowly leaned down to where she lay and gently put his hand under her back and lifted her towards him. She smiled at him and soon there warm lips were joined in there first and very passionate kiss.

As they broke apart, she smiled at him and sat up next to him so they were sitting side by side.

"Well did I guess right?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You are most defiantly not a bad boyfriend," she said smiling.

"So now what?" he said while putting his arm around her.

"Now I tell you about bloodmoon."

"Hmm, alright so should we go back first so you can tell every one at the same time?"

"Yea we should"


	3. BloodMoon

Chapter 3

**BloodMoon**

"Well it's about time!" Shouted Zane angrily.

Aya just ignored him and sat down quietly with kale, who was not pleased at all with the Kaisers reaction; after all, he did go and get Aya so Zane should be grateful.

"So Miss Aya you reacted pretty negatively to the name bloodmoon, are you going to tell us why?" questioned Jaden.

"Yes, I am, but please just call me Aya." She said sweetly.

She looked around her to see everyone staring at her waiting for her to begin. Hell Kaiser was leaning up against the wall glaring at her, which was making Kale angry, so he was glaring back. Jaden was on the other couch, rolling his eyes at this, and Chazz really did not seem to care about the others he was just gawking at her, which was funny because kale had not noticed that yet and if he did thing would no longer be as quiet as they were.

"Well, are you going to say something or not?" stated Kaiser

"Oh, Umm yea." She quickly said

"Hmm, where to begin? Well first of I think you all should know that before I went to this school or even northeast academy I…I..I went to BloodMoon. You also should know that it the most beautiful school I have ever seen. It is surrounded by the clearest water in the world and shines whenever light hits it. The buildings are made completely out of silver, gold, diamond, and crystal. So basically it's just amazing."

"Hey, one question, not to be rude but what dose this have do with anything?" asked Jay

"Oh, I'm just making sure you understand completely that it's an amazing school."

"So anyways, it beautiful, so naturally you would think nobody would ever want to leave there. But, in the contrary unless you are like perfect in every way and pretty much brain washed you would do anything to get as far away form that place as possible."

"Why?" asked Zane or Kaiser.

"Because, if you're not perfect by there standard or don't look the way they want you to then…..well….uh"

"Its ok, you're fine." Kale said as he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"You see at that school they pretty much brain wash you the day you begin school, they make you believe that you are not only superior to the world, but that you are a perfect being." " After time they then give you what they call the enchanted deck, which is the perfect deck accept that everyone there has almost the same deck. I mean yea they are all enchanted decks but you have to put at least 10 of your own cards into first. So during duels you have you're normal cards so that you deck is at least somewhat normal, but then all the other cards as you play, well its like they have a mind of there own, nobody can prove it yet because there is no evidence but as the bloodmoon duelers duel their decks magically rearrange them selves to best fit you needs during the duel. The only reason they brain wash you first is so that you never say what they do not want you to say, you always act the way they want you to act. They believe that if they can get enough people to submit to their school then they can pretty much make the PERFECT world, which is impossible if their controlling everyone.

"Ok so if they brain wash you to be perfect, how are you not perfect?" asked Jaden

"When I 10 years old my parents beat me, they wanted a boy not a girl, at first when I was younger the beatings were mild but then, when I became 10 they became cruel. So one day I tried to call social services, but I was caught and my parents beat me so hard it put me in a coma, then they threw my unconscious body out to sea. Therefore, when I woke up my memory was fuzzy. After they brain washed me I was what they called perfect and they even changed my name, but around the time I turned 14 things I heard and saw made me remember, but only bit by bit. So as this was happening my memories began to come back and there by causing the brainwash job to be canceled out. However, soon the instructors noticed my behavior was different from the others, one day a newer student asked my name, and instead of saying 'my name is charity', I said 'hello my name is Aya. Unfortunately, one of the instructors heard this and knew I was no longer one of the perfects. So they began to beat me senseless just as my parents did, but lucky me there was a group of students from Northeast at our school that day to visit, because our school decided to invite them there hoping they would want to transfer there and all of them did and were brainwashed, well all but one transferred, and that was Kale here. He did not transfer and on his final day there he was wandering in places he shouldn't have and found my mangled body on the floor in one of the restricted areas.

"So that is why the school is bad, why I hate them, how I ended up at Northeast, and how I Fell I love with Kale, happy now?"

"Wow that's quite the story!" yelled Jaden

"They beat something as beautiful as you?" said the spellbound Chazz

"Hey she's my girl." Said Kale as he wrapped his arm around her tightly

"Well sounds like that place definaly knows how to control, I think Duel academy could learn from them." Said Zane calmly.

All of the sudden and announcement came on

"Attention students our BloodMoon guests are hear early and will be staying at our school for the next few weeks, due to there jets engine problem so please welcome them, Thank You"

* * *

Finaly another chapter for this story, sorry it tool so long its just that well my computer as having isues and i was grounded form the computer again so sorry about that well hope ya liked it, please please reviwe and tell me what ya think it realy helps make the story better and as i have said before if you give me an idea of somthing you would like to happen in the story just tell me and most likely im going to put it in the story(96) so yea please review

love LOVERSFLAME


	4. Of Light and Dark

I am sick of you people who hate the Aya character or what ever your problem with her is, but I am sick of you Flames so if ya hate her character so bad don't read my story any more. As for those who are reading this and are ok with Aya, thank you and for those who hate Aya but still read this story any way and do NOT send me nasty reviews thank you so very much love LOVERSFLAME

* * *

Chapter 4

**Of Light & Dark**

**AT THE Dark BROTHERHOOD BASE**

Zane entered the underworld dwelling only to find that the place was almost deserted except for what looked like the leaders.

As he approached he heard them talking about BloodMoon and decided he needed to share what he knew and find out what they knew.

"What's going on?" Hell Kaiser asked

"Ahh, Kaiser your finally here." Hissed one of the men

"I didn't know I was expected." Said Kaiser

"Yes you did, we sent a message to your mind, giving you the urge to come here; think of it as kind of a telepathic way of talking to us and your brethren. Murmured another of the men.

"Hmm so what's up?" Asked Kaiser

"BloodMoon as you are aware is arriving at your school today, and everyone at your school is under the impression they well only be there for a couple of weeks. However, that is very much untrue, out investigators tell us that they sense that you and some of your brethren are at that school and they have come to kill you. You see they see Brotherhood as a great threat as do we see them as an equal threat. They are all about the greater good and we oppose them for we are bent on domination of the world threw the power of darkness. However, they are such a force of good that in fact they are considered evil, as such we must remove them."

"Uh Hu, so bloodmoon aside what is our domination plan?" questioned the Kaiser

"Simple, you and your brethren will keep winning duels and continue recruiting new members and as our society grows the more the collective of power grows."

"What collective?"

"Hmm, I see you still don't understand. You see do you remember when we told you, you must kill before you can be released of you conscience, well as soon as you kill you conscience and the soul that you killed's life force is then sent to our lord and he will use those energies to fuel his power and then be resurrected. Once he is resurrected our Dark Brotherhood will be at his side and we will conquer the world."

"Hmm interesting, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"For now just find there weak spot and then tell us and we will give you more instructions from there.'

"Hmm, alright but you should know I think I have already found it."

"Really? Well what is it?"

"Aya"

"Aya? Who is Aya?"

"The new girl on the team."

"Ah, well this is interesting, do tell."

As hell Kaiser told them every thing there plan became more and more diabolical and evil, and poor sweet Aya would be put in a situation she was likely to hate.

**IN THE BLOODMOON JET**

" Alright team remember our mission, win the competition, make friends and then convert them and also remember our most important mission of all, find the brotherhood and force them to tell us the location of their Lord, then we destroy him and all of the Brotherhood." There master of bloodmoon was giving prep talks to the team and their various friends before landing to make sure that they were truly prepared for this.

**AT THE SCHOOL (DULE ACADEMY)**

The jet had just landed; no one had come out yet. Zane, Kale, Chazz, Aya, and Atticus were waiting just out side the jet for them to come out so they could greet them.

The doors finally opened and first all the extra students came out and lined up, followed by their masters (teachers). Soon out came the team first came 3 very handsome/Hot boys followed by 2 girls and one of them seemed to catch everyone's eye.

She looked almost identical to Alexis; she had brown hair with black under hair and red streaks, her face though it just looked so much like Alexis. Her nametag however said Serenity Lockheart. Then Zane remembered what Aya said about how bloodmoon found her in the ocean unconscious and gave her a new memory by Brainwashing her. Right then Zane knew that was Alexis and they found her and if anyone found out who she was or if she remembered, he would be screwed.

* * *

du du du du, yep thats alexis or serenity as it were so what do ya all think so far, oh and please give some ideas for the next chap because belive it or not im runnung out of ideas and ;if you give me some well yea im likly to use them and i will probably get some ideas of my own again oh and before i say please reviwe please do not send flames they are begining to anger me so please review with nice critisim

thanx love LOVERSFLAME


	5. PERFECTION

Chapter 5

**PERFECTION **

They had only been at duel academy for 6 hours and they were already beginning to drive the students there crazy.

Everywhere the Bloodmoon students were there seemed to be trouble.

_**Earlier **_

"_Hey lets duel said one of the duel academy students to another!" said the boy student_

"_Alright, that'll be cool." Said the girl student_

_While they were dueling, three of the Bloodmoon students were walking by and noticed, so they stayed to watch._

_Both of the students who were dueling were having what seemed like fun, they both were good at the game, but the bloodmoon student did not think that was enough._

"_Hey" said one of the bloodmoons to the girl student "you know if you do this, this and this you might win."_

"_Really, uh thanks."_

"_Hey, that's cheating, you can't take their advise during a duel!" said the boy_

"_No its not, its just advise, it not like there dueling for me." She retaliated _

"_Yea, it is because we are trying to see who is better, and if they help it's not a fair duel."_

"_Since when, are we in competition? This was supposed to be fun." She said with a glare_

"_Well I can help you if ya want," said another bloodmoon student_

"_Alright, now were even." He said_

"_Oh you are such a hypocrite, first you get mad at me for getting help and then you turn around and do the same freakin thing." She yelled angrily_

"_You're just saying that cause now you know your going to loose." He said, being very full of himself._

"_Uhg, you….you, you freak, you're so full of yourself well, let's see how full of yourself you are when I did this." She yelled again._

"_Do what throw a pissy fit and cry." He said mockingly_

"_No, break up with you." She said, feeling very proud of herself._

_The bloodmoon students slowly backed away and made them selves seem like they were just passing by, which they were initially. They decided then that they had nothing to do with It and that the duel academy students were just so imperfect that they couldn't possibly be good dueler because they were so full of meaningless emotions, such as jealousy and fear. _

"_You're breaking up with me? Hu well ya know what you can't cause I'm breaking up with you first." He shouted_

"_I hate you!" she yelled _

"_I hate you more!" he said as he slapped her on her cheek._

"_Oww! You freaking, ugh, gosh, I never want to see you again." She cried as she went and kicked him in the balls._

_They then began to seriously fight, hitting, punching, kicking and all. _

_Around that time, the teachers came and broke them apart._

"_What is going on here?" on of them yelled_

_The two students paused and realized they had no idea why they were fighting, and that they were fine until the bloodmoon students came along._

"_The bloodmoon students started it," they both said in unison._

"_oh like were supposed to believe that; they have been standing there in horror as you two have been fighting so vulgarly, and in plus they are perfect students. Why would they start a fight between you two?" questioned one of the teachers._

_**Lunch** _

_It was lunchtime and all of the teachers were at a meeting concerning the upcoming duel. The lunchroom almost seemed somewhat segregated. All the duel academy students were at the tables and all the Bloodmoon students had to either stand or sit on the lawn in the courtyard._

_Jaden, Chazz, Kale and Aya were all sitting at one of the lunch tables in the court yard, talking about the duel and stuff. When Kale noticed the fearful look on Aya's face._

"_Is there something wrong?" he asked her_

_She did not respond. Then Chazz decided be the hero._

"_Attention all bloodmoon students, may I please have your attention for a moment."_

_Chazz announced_

"_What are you doing? You freak your not helping." Growled Kale_

"_Don't worry I know exactly what I'm doing"; he whispered back._

_All the students of blood moon which h really wasn't all that many took a break from eating and looked up at him, as he stud upon the table._

"_As you may be aware one of our duelers used to go to your school once upon a time, she is the beautiful Aya Stone. As such you should be aware that because of her expertise on you we will win this duel and prove that normal people are so much better, Thank you"_

_Everyone just stared at him in absolute shock; the fact that he would even say something so stupid just was so unbelievable. He looked down to see Aya with her face covered with her hands, Atticus just laughing it up, Jaden looking like he had just seen a ghost and Kale. Kale looked like he was ready to pulverize him._

"_Do you even have a brain? Kale began "because it seems to me that whenever you open your mouth, even for just a second, the most stupid things come out" _

_Chazz than took a seat and glanced at him for a second and then responded._

"_I was trying to help Aya get over her fear of them, unlike some people!"_

"_You moron! She didn't even say what was bothering her, for all we know it was just a stomach ache." He murmured _

_Meanwhile, the bloodmoon students were talking this over with one another, trying to figure out what they were going to do/say. They finally decided that they would just star a food fight. They would discretely and quickly send food flying through the air at people then just stand there as if it were not their fault. They made sure that when the food was sent flying that it would look unintentional and as if they had absolutely nothing to do with it. _

_So one of them stud up and purposely tripped while holding the tray of chili, and sent it flying. _

_The try hit about 3 people who didn't see who did it so automatically blamed it on the person behind them and threw food at them. So they threw food back which missed and accidentally hit more people who in return threw more food, and so on and so on._

_Soon there was a huge food fight going on between just about all the duel academy students._

"_Aya!" yelled kale over the noise "come here I cover you" _

_She quickly ran toward him, while dodging food. When she got to him, he wrapped his arms around her and used his body to shield her from the flying food._

"_How did this all happen?" he said in her ear._

"_I have a feeling the Bloodmoons did it" she said back to him_

_What why would they do that? Yelled Jaden who heard them talking while he was throwing food back at the other students. "I thought they were supposed to be perfect?" _

" _They may act perfect but really there not, in front of authority there angles, but there so perfect at a lot of stuff they know how to get away with being bad. Didn't you see how they made it look like it was just an accident? And that's why their not going to get in trouble, just watch." _

"_Hmm, tricky but this is still so much fun, we never get to have real food fights like this." Yelled Jaden as he threw a piece of cake at girls face, and laughed._

_Chazz had escaped the lunchroom just about the same time the food fight stared, to avoid the teachers blaming it on them, after all it was normally Him who started things and did stand up on the table so he would have easily been blamed for it all._

_After the food fight had gone on for about ½ hour, the teachers had finally heard about it and came running._

"_What going on in here!" they all yelled at the same time_

_Then food went flying at them as well. Some of the teachers even began throwing food back; after all, as Atticus said 'they never got to have food fights of any kind', so it was kinda fun. One of the teachers finally had enough and pulled out a whistle, blew it and almost immediately, the students stopped._

"_Now then who stared all this?" the teacher yelled._

_They all just stood there and soon the realization came that they had no idea who stared it. So they all began blaming one another until finally someone stood on a table and announced…._

"_It was Chazz!"_

_Then all the students began agreeing on that statement yelling, "It was Chazz he stood up on a table and was yelling stuff, it had to be him."_

_The next thing Chazz knew he was in the lunchroom all by himself cleaning it up._

**Present time (2 hours after the food fight in Kale's dorm room)**

"Poor Chazz, he has to clean all by himself and he didn't even start it." Aya said solemnly.

"Yea, but he deserved it after all, I mean technically he did cause it to happen when he provoked the bloodmoon students". Said Kale calmly.

"So when do you guys think the duels will begin?" asked Jaden

"I don't know, but probably not for awhile, I mean after all the bloodmoon peoples jet broke down so a lot of the money that was going to be used to publicize the duel is now going into helping them repair that jet, which for some reason keeps having more and more problems." Said kale suspiciously.

Finally, after 2 hours Chazz returned form cleaning and went to meet the others.

"Hey Chazz" they all said as he entered the room

"Did you have fun?" asked a Jaden Sarcastically

"Oh ha, ha, ha, laugh it up why don't ya. He growled back angrily

After awhile, they all settled down and watched a movie.

It was one of those action/romance flicks, that way Aya would be able to enjoy it too.

Soon it was late and Aya and Kale had fallen asleep on each other, her head on his shoulder and his head on her head. Chazz had slumped over the side of the couch to sleep which looked weird, considering that his butt was like face up in the air.

Jaden was the only one still awake; he was at the window gazing out to the ocean.

_**Jaden's personal thoughts **_

_Where are you Alexis, I know your still out there I can feel it, its like you so close but so far all at the same time._

_We all miss you so much, Chazz did take it hard but he seems to have taken a likeness to Aya, uh, and zane I'm so sorry for what I did to him, I shouldn't have sent him to the brotherhood, if I didn't do that you would still be here with me.. er… uh us._

_Please wherever you are please come back to us, come back to me._

_Atticus I know your out there to I know your not dead and I know your looking for your sis but, you were always just the life of the party, and things just aren't the same with out you, I know you cannot hear me but wherever you are, I hope you have found Lexi._

**Morning**

It was quiet, only kale was awake, gazing at the beautiful girl lying next him.

Soon he heard someone knock at his door, very loudly.

Loud enough to make Aya Scream, Jaden jump, and Chazz fall off the couch.

"Who the heck is it?" Yelled Kale

"Super Man!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door

"Sorry, Super Man but its 7:12 a.m nobody needs saving, all the villans and townsfolk are sleeping."

"Awe, really but what if Super Man secret identity Was Atticus Rhodes, then would the Townsfolk be sleeping." Yelled the very cocky voice.

"Atticus!" yelled both Chazz and Jaden in unison, and to the door to open it.

Kale and Aya did not really know Atticus so they remained on the couch hands locked together.

"Miss me?" said Atticus as he came waltzing into the room.

The two boys just laughed.

"So these must be the two Northeasters who replaced Lexi and I.," he said as he walked up to them to get a better look at them.

"Yea ,we are and you in my face and ;if ya don't get out of it I'm…..

"KALE! Be nice, he a friend on an enemy and in plus he's kinda funny.

"Ugh, fine, I'm sorry about my temper." _Man she's acts more like a mother then a girl friend sometimes._

"Ha, Ha, I like her she's cool, she like wonder woman, not really more like uh... Saint Woman, So what's the lovely lady's name?"

"Oh um I'm Aya Stone and this Is Kale Xafer." She said sweetly.

Them Atticus did something nobody ever expected that pissed of both Kale and Chazz.

Atticus smiled and leaned down and said. "Well miss Aya stone, Welcome to Duel Academy". Then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek

Aya blushed and smiled "Uh, thank you."

Kale was furious; he was ready to break Atticus's head off.

Chazz was just jealous that he did not do that when he met her.

Jaden just thought it was all so hysterical.

What Kale didn't understand was that Atticus wasn't trying tot hit on her he was just a big flirt.

Kale then stood up abruptly and stormed off.

Aya then obviously followed him, he was fast but she would not give up.

"Kale, Kale," she yelled, she had soon lost sight of him somewhere outside.

She was not quite sure where she was due to the newness of this place to her.

"Kale!" she screamed one last time as she fell into tears "where are you?"

He was just above her he had managed to get up into one of the trees near by. He heard all of the cries to him but refused to come to her.

He felt bad that he was avoiding her but, he felt that he was going to loose her to Atticus anyway so he remained in the tree.

Soon it began to rain and still she sat there crying and screaming his name.

"Please kale where ever you are, don't abandon me, don't be like my parents, Please."

She said before she passed out.

Kale then knew he had screwed up. If she didn't love him she wouldn't have stayed and waited so long and cried so horribly.

He rushed out of the tree, grasped her limp body in his arms, and began to cry himself.

"Aya, if you can hear me, know that I love you and I'm so sorry, Please don't leave me"

* * *

Wow this chap took me forever but it is sucha great chap 

well Special thanx to my freind ValkariVamp 289 for helping me with this Chap so ValkarieVamp 289 Im didicating this Chap to you...FYI the food fights and the Bloodmoon cuasing trouble was their idea so if yal like it tell her cause i got the idea form them.

Oh and please reviwe peeps Cause Im noe updating untill i get at leas 5 more Reviws ( not tryomg to be mean)

love LOVERSFLAME


	6. The Other Side OF Me

Sorry about my last chap how bad it was i didnt realy realize until after i read it, but in my defence it was 1 am and i ws kinda tierd

but i got 5 reviews only one of them was actually ion reviw form most people just messages me cause liek theri review things werent working

but uh yea also if i have said anything that was offensive or thretenig to anyone, iv kindda been in a bad mood latley.

* * *

Chapter 6

**THE OTHER SIDE OF ME**

_IN AYA'S MIND (HER MEMORIES/THOUGHTS AS SHE SLEEPS)_

"_Mommy, mommy look what I found it's a pretty flower and it's for you"_

"_Uhg, gosh you stupid little girl why do you insist on giving stupid things that aren't important, if you really wanted to make me happy you would have been a boy!"_

_**I remember, I remember that day, I was only six and it was the first time I was ever talked to in such a cruel manner. My parents were never nice but at least they were never cruel. **_

"_Oh daddy, guess what happen today at school it was so great."_

"_I don't care, do you honestly think I care about you and what you think and how you feel."_

"_D…D… Daddy why are you so mean to me?"_

"_I'm not the mean one you are, you and your stupid girly habits, I wish you were boy."_

_**I could not understand why they were so mean, but because they kept saying, they wanted a boy I had decided to make my self-look like one.**_

"_Mommy, Daddy come here please!"_

"_why?"_

"_just cause, so please come here"_

_**And they came**_

"_Look at my hair, cool Hu now I look like a boy, so now you can be nice to me."_

_**They were far from happy with that and that was when the beating began**_

_**they beat hard on me for what seemed like forever, I cried and cried and still they didn't stop. My father took a whip and beat it on my back 5 times; my mother kicked me and hit me; then my father broke my arm.**_

_**After they realized they could go to jail for this they told me if I told anybody then they would make me suffer.**_

_**Then they took me to a hospital and told them I fall down the stairs and all the scares and whip marks were because at the bottom of the stairs was a cactus plant and when I feel down , I feel into It. **_

_**The doctors were stupid and believed, not even asking anymore questions. Soon I was able to go home.**_

"_Mommy, Daddy I'm sorry I promise to never do that again, so please don't hurt me"_

"_shut up stupid girl we only helped you cause we had to protect ourselves, you don't matter, so I'd shut up If I were you or we will beat you again."_

**_I shut up and in fact, I almost never talked again after that. Still at least 3 times a month I was beaten senseless. Then it happen I was rendered unconscious one day and they threw me away like trash into the ocean._**

_**I was kind toward you Kale and you left me, I loved you and you became over protective, and now you are as bad as my so-called Parents.**_

_**Why? **_

_**I know why cause you never cared about me, you just wanted to have a girl with a pretty face at your side, Im nothing more to that a piece of meat.**_

_**You don't care I feel if you did you would have never been so possessive, you would have never ran from me, didn't you see I was never a piece of property I'm a human being and I deserve to me treated like one.**_

_**Chazz was right you don't deserve me and I refuse to throw my pearls before you, you swine.**_

_**Everyday I put a smile on and am always so nice to you and everyone around me, but what to I get in return you running from me.**_

_**So is that how it works; if your nice people run away from you, so what was Jaden and the other in on this to, were they just going to run away if I were to continue being nice, and if I didn't give them what they wanted or act the way they wanted, well NEWSFLASH IM NOT GOING TO TAKE IT ANYMORE!**_

**Normal POV**

"Aya, can you hear me? Please wake up." Said Kale as he stroked her hair

The others were all sleeping on the sofas in the waiting room of the hospital.

The doctor walked by Aya's room, noticed kale still just sitting there, and decided to go and talk the boy into getting some rest.

"Look son you need to get some rest sooner or later" said the doctor compassionately

"I can't not until she wakes up from this coma"

"Hu, look when your in a coma it is normally because your body needs to heal but her body is fine she just has a flu; I belive she will not wake up because she dose not wish to. Its rare but from time to time you will find a person who has been so hurt mentally and emotionally that the only way they can get away to fix themselves is to go into a very deep sleep, AKA a coma."

"It's not fair; I love her she should know that, she should wake up so we can solve her problems together."

"I know kid, but when she finally dose wake up, and she will; she will have probably solved her problems her way already; so don't worry about it ok."

The doctor soon left the room. It was quiet again, with the exception of the machines measuring her hear beat and stuff like that.

It had been 3 days since she passed out looking kale. Much had gone on in those past few days and an exceptional amount of things happen between Zane and Serenity (AKA Alexis)

_**2 ½ days ago**_

_Zane was in such a panic. Now that he knew Alexis was alive, he might have some problems. If she never remembered great, but he still had to killer again and this time make sure she was dead. The only problem was getting close to her, but he had to because he was told to get rid of his conscience and help the master he must kill someone he once cared for or still care for. So her being alive, made him realize why after he Supposedly killed her he still felt the same._

_One day while walking around the campus, he saw her standing at the dock. Remembering that Aya said that things that may cause Deja Vu would eventually cause for lost memory to return. So immediately he ran over to her to try and convince her that the dock was a horrible place to be at._

"_Hey you BloodMoon girl" he yelled at he as he walked onto the dock_

"_Hey you Duel Academy, What" she said back sarcastically with the roll of her eyes_

"_Look you shouldn't be on the dock its not safe."_

"_Why? Is someone going to come at me with a knife, stab me, and throw me into the ocean?"_

_Zane was shocked beyond all reason, how could she know, he was ready to start explaining when she began to laugh._

"_What with you? You look like you just saw a ghost or something" _

"_uh, uh sorry I was just deep in thought about what you said that's all; but out of curiosity, why did you say that?"_

"_Say what?"_

"_That thing about stabbing you and throwing you into the ocean." _

"_Oh, that, I was just saying the first thing that popped into my head, why do you ask?"_

"_Uh, no reason"_

"_Do you want to know something?"_

"_Sure"_

"_For some reason and I'm no quite sure why; I feel as though I'm different from all the others at my school._

"_Hmm, why is that?"_

"_I don't know it's just they are so much more perfect than I"_

"_Nobody is perfect"_

"_hmm, well thanks for listening; you know what I have always heard that you are a mean guy but its like, well don't hate me for being blunt; but is like you're nice to me because somehow you and I are connected, well Goodbye"_

_Just before she left, she turned back to zane and gave him a kiss on his cheek._

_Then she ran off. It totally caught Zane of guard and made him begin to feel guilt. Knowing he felt this made him realize he had to kill her soon before it was to late._

_However, secretly, deep, deep, deep, down he really didn't want to kill her in fact he still loved her._

_**Present day( in the hospital)**_

Everyone was in Aya's room waiting for her to wake up. Kale had finally gone to sleep but not a very deep one.

He was soon woken to the sound of people screaming she is awake she is awake!

He quickly jumped up and ran to the side of her bed she had already sat herself up.

When looking at her at first glance she looked the same. When really looking at her you could tell something was different. She had a cold look in her eyes, her smile was closer to a strait face and instead of the normal peaceful vibe she gave of, she now gave of a vibe of hatred.

"Aya are you ok?" asked kale, taking her hand in his.

"Hello, I'm in a hospital, how do you think I feel?" she still had her sweet voice , but her words and tone were however not sweet.

"Whoa, Aya what's wrong with you" asked Jaden

"Wrong, what are you talking about, nothings wrong in fact I feel fine, for the first time in my life I'm finally thinking clearly."

"Clearly? You're not even acting like yourself," said somberly

"Oh, and how would you know what myself is, your not me, heck you probably don't even know the first thing about me, oh and I want to brake up"

* * *

Dun dun dun... well there it is sorry if there are mistakes i tryed to be more carefull

well heres a pole i need you all to answer for me

1- who should i kill of near the end AYA, KALE, or ZANE

2- should Aya go out wtih a new guy if so who

3-do you think i should have a romance between Zane and Serenity (after all serenity dose not know she is Alexis so yea)

well please reviwe and tell me what you think THANKS

love LOVERFLAME


	7. BloodMoon vs duel academy

Chapter 7

**Bloodmoon vs. duel academy**

**KALE'S POV**

It has been 1 week now, and every time I see her, my heartaches, and I just want to be at her side again.

I walk by her in the halls at school and smile at her hoping that she'll smile back, but she never dose.

"Aya, can I talk to you for a minuet?" I say one day, she looks at me coldly but comes any way.

"What do you what?" she says unsympathetically to me

"To talk to for a moment" she only rolled her eyes at my answer

"Fine, what about" she says with an attitude

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, for what ever I did to you that caused you to become something your not" she gave me a cold glare and began yelling at me as if my feelings were not even existent.

"How dare you, you think that you can just come up to me and tell me that I'm not who I am. Well, what makes you think that you even know me? Just because you saved me from that horrid school you think you magically know all about me. Gosh, you are so stupid, why the heck did I ever even go out with you, you undesirable freak of nature."

She then smacked me and to off in a huff.

**Normal POV (earlier that day)**

Today was the day of the first match of between duel academy and Bloodmoon.

The duelists were Zane and Serenity.

Zane had met with the leaders of the Brotherhood earlier that day, and told them every thing that happened over the past few days about Alexis still living, Aya going evil and how he still had his conscience.

He was told that he had to win this duel against her, even though he may still have feelings for her he could show no mercy. He had to win, she is BloodMoon and the BloodMoon School and the Brotherhood had been sworn enemies for years, even though Serenity, or Alexis did not know that Zane was part of the dark brotherhood. It all still mattered because when a BloodMoon Duelist losees, (mind you that this almost never happens) all of the power that they have from the moon and their decks leaves them and goes to who ever won the duel. In this case, it would be Zane and he could give that power to the master (AKA the devil) to make him stronger for when he destroys BloodMoon.

However, if Zane were loose he would be exiled from the Brotherhood.

"Master Mortflesh( the name of one of the leaders), if I may why don't we just join with Bloodmoon, after all they are out for the same thing as us, World domination, yea they want everyone to be perfect, but we could just compromise with them, like they could have there perfection and we could be the rulers."

"What are you joking? Listen boy you have been with a conscience to long and it is you're down fall, but I will you humor you and tell you why any way."

"You see when we plan on taking over we don't want people to be all perfect and understanding, because we want to make them suffer miserably. The misery of the people strengthens our master and joy and happiness destroys him."

"I see but what of us followers to the master, what will become of us?"

"We will become gods, he will gives us power and we will create our own world were we are the rulers, free to have a world fit to our likeness."

"So what's BloodMoon got against us, we just want power same as they do."

"They want people to be happy, they just don't see that by taking away people natural free mind that those people aren't happy they are mindless drones."

"Hmm, so who is there master?"

"Oh, her yea she is some psycho woman who believed that people who are not happy are imperfect."

"So how did she manage to get powers out of the moon?"

"That is something we do not know yet, but when we do, rest assure that we will do our best to conjure power from it as well and if possible stop all of Bloodmoon from getting anymore power from it."

"Hmm, thank you master Mortflesh"

**Normal POV (Present time)**

As Zane made his way up to the dueling ring he walked by the dock only to notice Serenity standing on it staring out at the sea.

He decided to go talk to he, after all, the duel was in 45 minutes and he had nothing better to do."

He walked over to her and stood next to her silently and she really did not seem to notice him there.

"Hey" he finally said

"Hu, oh wow Zane when did you get here?" she said calmly

"Uhh, about 2 minutes ago."

"Hmm, well hi"

"Hi" he looked away from her and to the ocean then

"So what are you doing here?" he asked as he continued to stare out at the sea

"Oh I was just thinking"

"About?"

"Well, its kinds silly and you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Ok, well there is supposed to be this evil group near this area Called the 'Dark Brotherhood' and all of us from BloodMoon are supposed to like destroy them or something, weird Hu."

"Uh yea weird" he said almost sarcastically

"Gosh, now you must think I'm a freak"

"No, so uh tell me about this a BloodMoon against the Dark brotherhood thing."

"Ok"

She began from the beginning and it was stuff he already knew, she kept talking about the rivalries and stuff, thankfully, she did not seem to know anything about the Brotherhood, but she did know about how her master got her powers, and with out really thinking about whether she should tell Zane or not she told him.

"Yea my master is so amazing she managed to conjure power from the moon."

"Really and how did she do that?"

"Oh she waited until there was a solar eclipse and went out side sacrificed 7 white stallions in a burning flame, took a knife a cut her hand and poured the blood on into the flame and onto her deck. Then she took the ash from the burned stallions and covered her deck with that. Then she stared directly into the eclipse, rendering herself blind; waited outside for a complete 24 hours with no food nor water then she walked out into the ocean and dipped her face into it and then she could see again. It is an amazing tale Hu."

"Yup, so how did you and the other get you're powerful decks and powers of the moon?"

"Oh, well our master or mistress what ever you want to call her just like creates our decks out of thin air and when we add a few of our own card and a drip of our blood to the deck it then empowers us and we are bound to the deck."

"Dang, wow we should get going our duel is in 15 minuets." He said as he turned away and began walking toward the duel stadium/arena.

She quickly ran after him a grabbed his hand and walked with him.

Her grabbing his hand like that really shocked him and caused him to jump a little, but he did not really mind all that much after all in a way she was his girl friend.

He looked down to her hand as they walked and realized she was still wearing that bracelet he gave her.

"Hey, where did you get that bracelet that you're wearing?"

"Oh this, I uh really don't know, I have had it as long as I can remember, but I know that it is really important, like I have always had this feeling that it represents love and the faith and diligence required to have it."

"Really!" Zane said trying as hard as possible to be shocked by this.

"Oh ha, ha your so funny."

"Well I'll see you in the arena ok" zane said as he walked down the hall to his end of the arena.

"Wait!" she yelled after him

"Why?"

"Because I need to wish you good luck."

"And you cant do that when we get in the arena?"

"Nope." She said as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips

"Wow that's uh some way of wishing me luck"

"Ok, well see ya"

"Now you wait"

"Why"

"Because, now I have to wish you luck," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, she smiled wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they deepened the kiss.

Then as they pulled apart, they both ran to their respective end of the building and into their dueler's lounges.

Not long after they got into the rooms, did they hear the sound of the announcer saying all right duelers come on out and Duel.

The duel commenced and they both were neck and neck the whole time.

(Remember I do not like to or know how to right duels so this is going to be very brief)

As the duel neared an end, Zane had 400 life points and Serenity 300

Serenity was a incredible dueler and the stories about BloodMoon and their mighty deck were most defiantly not fairy tales, it seemed as though she drew the right card every time to get her out of any and all situations. In the end, she won and a black lightning bolt from out of the ground hit Zane, rendering him unconscious. Serenity then knew he was from the Brotherhood that black bolt signified his banishment. Serenity then ran to his side and held him in her arms. Her masters now knowing who he was were outraged. They then held a red crystal into the air and sucked up her powers from her; which ended up knocking her out as well.

Two days later in the infirmary, Zane woke up to see Serenity in the bed next to him staring out the window.

They had both been banished from their groups. So now Zane was free from his darkness and was no longer hell Kaiser.

"Are you ok?" he asked her

"Yea, but I have questions for you."

"Alright, shoot."

"One, if you knew I was bloodmoon all along why did you make friends with me?"

"Because, I felt attached to you, as though I was obligated to befriend you."

"Yea which brings me to my next question, why did you stab me and throw me into the ocean Zane?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!! yup she remembers now, when power was taken and she was knocked out it came in a dream to her, i was going to right that part but i have homework so i cut it out. please review oh and special thank to valkarievamp for being sucha loyal and helpfull reader. oh and the questions i asked you to answer in the last chap are still valid exept the one about sereinty and zane i kinda solved that one so yea if you dont remember hte other 2 here they are so please answer them...

1- who should i kill of in the end kale, aya, zane

2- should aya date another gut and if so who?

please review and answer these your opinion matters

love LOVERSFLAME


	8. Announcments

ANNOUNCMENT

So yea sorry, but I cant update for a while, Hmmmm, I should be able to update again in about 1 ½ weeks cause you see my boss is having me work every day this week and I still need to finish Xmas shopping and stuff. So yea but cause I don't have much time I have decided to do 3 thing on this uh sort of chapter

I am going to give a sneak peak of what likely is to come.

Shout outs to my loyal Readers/Reviwers

Also I am going to ask so questions and I would like all you readers to respond/Review

THANX

So here is what is likely going to happen in the next chapter………_ Zane final back to his old normal self well as normal as he can get. He and Alexis try to sort out what has happened over the last little while and decide what to do with the information they have on the brotherhood and Bloodmoon group. Aya has gone evil and only get worse through out time. Kale gets depressed and remembers his past and goes back to his darker ways. Atticus befriends one of the hot BloodMoon Girls. Chazz hits on Aya and gets a BIG surprise. The Brotherhood devise a new plan enlight of there new discoveries and Bloodmoon begins the hunt for the Brotherhood……_

Shout OUT time

Kay so I would like to thank the following

**Sangroluz**(sorry if I spelled it wrong): thankx for being such a loyal reader/reviewer your review and comments have helped make this a better story; also thanks for helping me with history

**ValkarieVamp286**(also sorry about spelling): thank you fro giving me Very helpful input, 2 of my chaps were only possible cause of you so thankx.

So to my 2 loyal readers thankx and you guys are the best and now for my questionnaire……

**1-so far I have had 1 vote on kill kale(cause Aya is so evil she kills him) and 1 vote on kill Aya(cause she becomes so messed up kale has to kill her to set her free of her misery). So what do you my readers thinks please send reviews on who you think I should kill and why.**

**2- Do you think I rushed things a bit?**

**3- Should I have Alexis and Zane pick up where they left of?**

**4-Should Aya go out with an other guy?**

**5-should I have Zane marry Alexis in the end **

**Well thanks for the time I promise to update as soon as I can and if you review answers to my questions it will make it easier to update( not time wise just idea wise)**

**Well please, please tell me what yal think **

**Gtg**

**Love LOVERSFLAME**


	9. I want YOU

sorry the update took so long but yea i finally finished i was going to make this chap longer but then i realized that i m;ight as well just make the rest of this cahp another chap so here yal go

* * *

Chapter 9

**I Want YOU!**

_**Zane's POV**_

She knew, there was no doubt about, it she remembered now. I was not quite sure what to say at first but I couldn't just stay quiet forever.

I glanced over at her a few more times before speaking and t first glance you would think she were angry and ready to kill me if I did not give her a good answer, but then when I looked again I really looked at her and into her eye's and saw love. She still cared, yea she was probably angry but then again, who wouldn't be after being stabbed by your boy friend and thrown in the ocean for dead.

_**Normal POV**_

"Alexis, I, I'm not really sure what to say, like I mean I know what happened but its, uh it's a really complicated mess and I guess you have figured that I was part of the Dark Brotherhood by now, so uh man I don't even know where to begin." Zane was stumbling over his words like a young teenage boy trying to talk to a girl for the first time.

She sighed and smiled at him. "Zane, I'm not angry, but I really think that no matter how hard this may be that you need to tell me what happened, everything that happened then maybe we can sort this out and who knows maybe we can have a 2nd chance, ok"

"Alright I guess we can talk about it……It all began after I lost the duel and ran into a strange man……."

They talked and talked and talked for hours on end. The next thing they knew it was close to midnight and they were just now finishing up.

"So when I saw you come of that Jet, I freaked out I knew I had to truly kill you but because I hadn't truly killed you before, I still had my conscience and I just couldn't kill you, so next thing I knew I was in love with you again and I was only half of you." Zane paused for a moment and stared at the ground as if what he were about to say was going to kill him to say it.

"So when you beat me in that dual, my bosses were very displeased cause not only did I not truly kill you but now I lost to you, and you weren't even your self, so they stripped me of my darkness and all my power that came with it, not that it was true power, after all I want dueling because I loved it anymore I was dueling cause I thought that brought me true power."

"Zane, I love you and even when you and I were not truly ourselves we were still able to love one another and if that is not true love than I don't know what Is. So now I ask you this, Zane Trusedale do you still truly love me?"

"Lexi, I do love you and nothing can change that I may appear different on the outside sometimes but nobody can change my heart. As long as you have that bracelet, you will always have my love. Do you remember what it stands for?" he slowly reached for her hand and held it gently in his hand and then gazed into her eyes as she answered.

"Yea, it represents love and the Faith and diligence required to have it." Then slowly zane pulled her into his arms and into a passionate kiss.

They would have continued longer had it not been for the screaming they heard just outside the window of the infirmary.

They both ran to the window to see Aya in all her evil sluttish glory.

Seeing her dressed like that was just too much. She wore all black now and had on a super mini skirt of leather and then for a shirt she wore nothing more than a leather sports bra.

She had cut her hair short with an uneven cut line, but it still looked good. She also wore Long Black high-heeled boots running up her legs all the way to her knees.

There was once again a storm occurring at the time. Aya appeared to be beating some girl senseless.

Zane and Alexis were just about to go running out there when they saw Kale appear.

"Aya!" he screamed "what are you doing" he had to yell at the top of his lungs to even hope she could hear him. After all, the storm was making some serious noise.

"None of your damn business!" she yelled back

Kale recognized the unconscious girl lying there; it was his date from the prior night, Layla.

"Why are you torturing my date?" he yelled in anger

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?" She said as she pulled out a dagger from her right boot.

"Damn it Aya, if you still love me then we can talk, but killing my dates to solve your problems will only cause you more problems."

"Are you calling me jealous?"

"What am I supposed to think? Your practically torturing Layla to death."

Aya kicked the girl one last time and turned around and just walked away.

Kale quickly ran to the aid of poor Layla, true he did not really care about her the way he still did Aya but he did still care about her at least a little bit.

He quickly called the paramedics and she was rushed away alone.

Kale felt bad leaving her like that but he just had to find Aya. If she still did care about him deep down he had to find out.

* * *

yea thats uh yea my new chap if it is even a little bit confussing please tell me and i hope i can clear it up but i hope its not confussing

and as always please review when i get your opinin it helps so please review

oh and for those who actuallyike this story and care i need your opinion do you think that this story should hava pt3 of course that wouldnt be until i finished about 5 or more chaps but yea should there be a pt 3 well gtg

love LOVERFLAME:)


	10. Torture

Chapter 10

TORTURE

Aya was filled with anger, she was not sure why, it was as if she was jealous. She couldn't understand why thought. As far as she knew she hated Kale so there was no reason to be jealous. But still every time she thought of him with another girl it seemed to anger her. She hated kale why did she feel this way.

She wandered around awhile longer pondering about it. The storm was still raging and she didn't seem to even notice, but the one thing she did notice was Chazz sitting at the top of a hill staring out at the raging water before him. Then she heard behind her, kale yelling her name he was about 50 ft away by the looks of it. She didn't want to talk to him so quickly thought on her feet and ran to Chazz.

Chazz was stunned when his secret crush, well not really so secret crush ran up next to him and started playing with his hair.

"What are you doing?" he questioned

"Showing affection for my crush, why is it a sin." She said flirtatiously

"Uh, no, so Um what are you doing out here?"

"Who me?" she said sweetly "Why, I was just out looking for you and I found you here."

"No, objections here but don't you love Kale?"

"Hell no!"

"Hmmm, well uh why did you want to find me?"

"Cause, I wanted to do this." She said as she pulled him toward herself and stared making out with him. Right then Kale showed up, Aya saw him in the corner of her eye and just couldn't wait to see the look of shock upon his face, but to her surprise he just smiled and shrugged his shoulder and walked of as if nothing were wrong.

As she broke the kiss she realized he really didn't even care if she were with another guy. Then she looked at Chazz and decided that he really wasn't all that cute. She then thought,_ Hu, I get it Kale thinks I don't really like Chazz, and he's probably right I don't but then again maybe he doesn't care cause he knows that I think Chazz is ugly so I need to find a hot guy to make out with and then Kale will have to fall apart in jealousy._

She thought it was a great plan. Chazz however now thought she liked him so shed just have to dump him in public so every one thought she liked him and was going out with him. That way when she found a new hot guy kale would have no choice but to believe it.

But until then she would have to lead Chazz on that she liked him. So she pulled him back toward the buildings and made out with him for 2 more hours before sending on his way.

That night she couldn't sleep. She couldn't get kale out of her mind and keep him out. She just didn't understand. Why did she feel like this about Kale? What was it about him that she was drawn to?

**Meanwhile**

Kale lounged on his bed thinking and smiling. Aya just didn't understand. He wanted to know if she still loved him. She claimed to hate him, and yet still tried to make him jealous and kill Layla. He knew that when he saw Aya and Chazz making out Aya was watching him, hoping to make him jealous. But that was the thing not only did it NOT make him jealous but it confirmed his belief that Aya still loved him and deep down the Aya he loved still existed.

**The Next Day**

Zane and Alexis were closer then two peas in a pod. Holding hands and smiling and loving each other. Of Course Alexis was doing most of the laughing and smiling and acting giddy, but that's only because Zane was, well Zane, he smiled and laughed, but not so much in public.

Then they both ran into Jaden. He seemed so excited to see them both as themselves again but at the same time depressed.

"Hey Jaden what up?" said Alexis with a smile

"Oh me nothing, well its good to have you back Lexi."

"Jaden did you just call me Lexi? You never called me that before." She said with a look of curiosity.

Zane just gave a slight smile and rolled his eyes.

"Oh uh yea well ya see I, I sigh can we talk." Jaden seemed so depressed when he said it.

"Yea uh sure with just me or can Zane come to?"

"Yea, both of you cause it uh concerns both of you."

The three of them began walking down the hall to the exit so they could go to the slifer dorms. On there way they saw Aya with Chazz standing face to face talking loudly with Kale not so far of.

"Chazz you are the biggest looser on earth and I'm breaking up with you." Yelled Aya

"What just last night you were saying how much you loved me!"

"Yea, and you must have been drunk because I wasn't talking about how I loved you I was talking about my NEW HOT BOYFREIND Lance."

Chazz was so hurt he just took of saying "I'm going to bed nobody disturbed me!"

Aya then rapped her arms around some guy she called lance who's actual name was Larry.

"Oh lance you are so gorgeous!"

Kale then decided it was time to give Aya a reality check.

"Aya you are so predictable." He said with a chuckle

"Oh, Kale I didn't even notice you standing there." She said in flirtatious manner.

"Yea whatever, look if your trying to make me jealous, stop now because your only making yourself look like a fool."

"The nerve, goodness always thinking everything is about you, and for your information I would never want to make you jealous, I have Lance here and I love him very much."

"Yea, ok, look just because you pay him to be your boyfriend doesn't mean he loves you."

"I did not pay him"

"Whatever lets you get to sleep at night." He said as he turned and began walking away while laughing.

"Oh and Aya just so you know his name is Larry and he may be ho but hes no prince charming, in fact he is the captain of the chess team and co teaches the computer tech class." He just continued laughing as he walked away

Leaving Aya angry, pissed, annoyed and very much without a boyfriend to make Kale jealous.

As Kale walked of he ran into Alexis, Zane and Jaden who were on there way to the slifer red dorm.

"Hey guys where are you all headed" asked kale still with a grin on his face.

"Oh were headed to the slifer dorm because Jaden wants to tell us something." Answered Alexis.

"Yea, and um Kale in a way this kinda concerns you so would you mind coming with us?" Asked Jaden.

"Oh yea sure no problem" he answered as he followed them to the dorm.

When they arrived they all went into Jaden's room and sat down in various places.

Kale went and lied down on Jaden's bed, hands behind his head. Alexis and Zane sat down on the floor, with there hands laced together. Jaden just sat down in a chair and pondered about how to begin.

There was silence for at least 10 minuets before Kale got bored.

"Look of somebody doesn't say anything soon I'm going to take a gun to my head." He announced.

They all just smiled. Jaden then decided it was time he had to tell them. It was just going to be so hard, because he knew after he told them what he had done they would all hate him.

"Hu well I guess I better get talking Hu." Said Jaden

"Yea!" they all said in unison

"Well First of I would like to say practically all of your problems have been because of me."

"What how, Jaden what did you do, I mean it not like you planned for Zane to go evil or anything." Said Alexis

"Uh, man yea I did, but before you guys say anything just listen, ok."

"Just listen now ok."

(his story is going to be in italics, but that's cause well it hard to explain but please don't flame me about it)

_Every day I saw Alexis and every day I wanted to tell her how I felt about me._

_So when I found out that she went to the dock every night I thought about how cool it would be if she fell into the ocean and I saved her. So way back when, when Zane and Alexis fell in, well that was my fault, you see before they went to the dock that night there was supposed to be a sign up saying that there would be horrible tidal waves that night so everybody is forbidden from the dock. However, I decided t take down the sign so when Alexis went she would fall in and I could save her and be her night in shining armor. My major error was that I forgot Zane was going to be there so obviously he would save her. Now I know I should not have done that but I was desperate._

_My plan failed though, not only did I not get Alexis but she ended up with Zane._

_So when North East academy came I found out about how eager Kale was to win. Then I figured that if I told him about Alexis and Zane he would find a way to ruin them and win the duel by destroying Zane's emotional state. And again I failed, Zane and Alexis's love was strong. However, I did guess that Zane would lose so I found out about this underground group called the Dark Brotherhood, now honestly I didn't really know what they were about, but I did know that they needed duelers and most of their duelers would never be seen again. So I set Zane up. I figured Alexis's emotional state would be ruined and she would fall into my arms, but again I was wrong, Zane came back and killed or kinda killed Alexis. Then Alexis came back but as a different person. As for how I ruined Kales life well, in a sense its kinda my fault she broke up with him. After she ran after him that stormy night and was brought into the hospital. I well I went to visit her and at that moment she was somewhat out of her coma, well enough out of it to hear me and understand me. I asked her why she stayed with kale, all he did was treat her like dirt, always telling her what to do, it seemed kinda like a one sided relationship. I guess she really too what I said to heart because next thing I knew I heard he telling Kale she hated him and wanted to break up._

_So yea that why all your problems are my fault._

Alexis was weeping in Zane's arms. Zane was just glaring at Jaden with such hatred. Kale just seemed so out of it, as if he was in some strange trance.

"I'm so, so sorry everybody, I just, I just wanted somebody to care about, somebody to love, please somebody say something."

Alexis pulled her head away from Zane and looked up to Jaden.

"Jaden, if you loved me all you had to do was tell me and we could have talked it out, but no you had to go and, and, and do something stupid, and for that I'm not sure if we can ever forgive you."

* * *

aww sad poor jaden(yes i know he's OC) well yea is story of why is a filler and a recap so yea if you forgot somthing well there you go.

oh and special shout out to my 2 number 1# fans ValkarieVamp289 and Sangruluz you guys rock

well as always to everbody not just my 2 number1's please please please review your reviews can only make a better story ok, ok

gtg

love LOVERFLAME


	11. Im not who you think Im

Chapter 11

**I'M NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM**

With the amount of people in that room, one would think that it would be incredibly noisy, but if anyone were to walk by the room, they would hear nothing at all. It was quieter in that room than it was at a funeral. Jaden felt horrible the thing was it really wasn't his fault, he just had no choice but to take the blame.

Zane finally stood up and took Alexis by the hand to lead her out of the room. Kale just continued to lay there staring at the ceiling.

As Zane and Alexis began walking out, Alexis noticed a tear run down Jaden's face, she then knew she would have to talk to him, but with out Zane knowing.

Hours went by and still Kale lay there. Jaden figured he would have to talk to Kale now otherwise he would never get to go to bed.

"Kale, can we talk?"

The response Jaden expected was **shut up you evil person **but that was not the response he got.

"It not your fault." He said calmly

"What?" Jaden was so confused

"Its not your Fault Aya hates me, even though you think what you said is what changed her, well its just not."

"But Kale, I told her that you were a bad boyfriend and she deserved better, so it is my fault."

"No, its not, Aya would have said the same stuff either way, you see I was thinking about it and when Aya went in to that Coma, I can only guess she was replaying all the horrible moments in her life and instead of looking at them as learning experiences she saw them as horrible things that can never be forgiven, like her parents, they abandon her, she thought they loved her and then they just tossed her away. So when I left her like that I can only assume she sees me the same way she sees her parents, as and evil person."

"Oh, wow I'm sorry Kale."

"Don't be, she'll be ok, I just know it."

"Why don't you hate me kale?"

"Why should I"

"Well you heard all that stuff I did to Alexis and Zane didn't you?"

"Yea, I also heard you say that you were sorry."

"Wow Kale you're awesome and really nice too."

"Yea well don't go spreading it around, got it."

"Got it!"

"So how do you know that Aya will be ok?"

"Simple, every day parts of her old self comes to the surface."

"What do you mean?"

"When she broke up with me she told me she hated me and at first she did, but lately she has been trying to make me jealous."

"Oh, I get it so what your saying is she still loves you."

"Yea, basically."

"Oh, so do you think she will ever go back to being that Angle she was before?"

"No."

"Why not"

"Because, all of the horrible things in her life were washed away by that stupid brain washing thing."

"But I thought she said she eventually remembered everything again?"

"She did, but because she only remembered it, all the pain was meaningless to her, so when she went into that coma and likely relived it, all that pain surfaced."

"Awwww, poor Aya"

"Yea, but you see she can probably never be the girl I fell in love with ever again."

"why?"

"I just told you why!"

"Yea but cant she just cover up her pain again?"

"Yea I guess, but then there's the chance that It would come uncovered again and then she would become even more evil."

"Ok, so lets say she just gets over it."

"Well if she just gets over it then everything would be great now wouldn't it."

There was silence for awhile and both boys were gazing of staring at stuff Jaden really thought about all this for awhile. _Wow Kale is so strong, how can he even put op with this, its clear he loves Aya but, wow I mean if I had to deal with somebody I loved going completely evil I would fall apart, but yet there he is acting as if nothing is even wrong._

"Hey Kale?"

"Yea"

"What if Aya get worse and starts really doing evil things?"

"Then I, well I probably will have to do something that would haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I'd have to kill the one I love."

"What! Kale you can't be serious."

"What do you think I want to be a murderer?"

"Well no."

"Ok then, now lets just keep this between you and me ok."

"Ok"

Kale jumped out of the bed waved good by and left. Jaden was so scared now, he never really became much of a friend with Aya but, he certainly didn't want her to die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Jaden woke with a clearer conscience, not that it really mattered he knew he didn't do anything even though he told Kale, Alexis and Zane he did.

His first thoughts were to go find Alexis and talk to her but, then he smelt Breakfast and well being Jaden he just couldn't resist. He ate until the cooks had to kick him out.

Then he walked of to find Alexis and if he were luck she would be at the dock without Zane.

Apparently, today was indeed his luck day because sure enough there she was. Standing at the dock gazing at the ocean and Zane was not with her.

He walked over to her hoping she would at least give him a chance to explain. Alexis was and understanding person though so she would likely at least listen to him.

As he walked onto the dock fear enveloped him and he was ready to turn and walk of but it was to late she noticed him.

"Jaden, we need to talk" so he walked over an stood next to her

"Alexis I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be."

"Why?"

"Jaden, at first I was angry but then I really thought about it, and Jaden that's just not something you would do, especially for a girl and I know you would never endanger somebody you cared about."

"You're right."

"So tell me the truth."

"Ok here it goes."

_So the fact of the matter is "I" never did any of that but in a funny way I did._

_I know it will sound silly but I was uh possessed. The dark brotherhood is way evil. I can only guess you now who they are, after all you kinda were part of the BloodMoon school so yea. Anyways well the leader of the Dark Brotherhood or the Devil as it were, knew that BloodMoon would soon be coming here. Therefore, he needed a person from our school on his side, so he discovered my feeling for you and took advantage of it so all the horrible things I did, were him, controlling me and I had no choice I couldn't control it._

"Oh Jaden I'm so sorry."

"So now what?"

"Now we talk about how you feel about me."

"Alexis…"

"Let me talk."

"Listen I love Zane and that's not ever going to change, but I do care about you Jaden and your happiness."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I do care about you so uh, look I'll have to talk to Zane."

"Are you saying you'll go out with me"

"Slow down there tiger."

"I'm still going out with Zane, but if its ok with him I will go on a date with you."

"Uh, Alexis news flash Zane hates me right now."

"I'll talk to him and it will all be cool, but you need to promise me that after you and I go on a DATE you will get over me and find a new girl, ok."

"Deal!"

"Alright, oh and Jaden because that there has been so many changes lately the school duel against BloodMoon is canceled until farther notice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kale sat in his room staring out the window. His room was on the second floor so he had a pretty good view. He normally would be in class right now but just outside his window was Aya. She seemed so peaceful she was sitting underneath a tree giving bread to the birds and when she did that she seemed almost normal again. Watching this gave him hope. Hope that maybe just maybe Jaden was right and she would just get over it. He hoped so badly that would be the case. He continued watching her. He noticed that she found a nest just above her in the tree. There was a mother bird and a father bird in it and there baby.

The parents were teaching the baby to flap its wings and fly. Aya watched in amazement, until the baby's parents pushed it out of the nest. Now a normal person would understand that they were just giving the baby a push out of the nest so it could fly, but Aya was not normal. So she immediately started swatting at the parents. They flew of after a while and she picked up the baby and put it back in the nest.

Kale's smile left his face. She was filled with so much hatred. He loved Aya so much but watching her be like his was to hard he just couldn't watch anymore.

* * *

awww sad hu yea this chapter mainly centers around Jaden how Kale realy is a cool nice person. so i hope you liked it oh and i did what i could to fix grammer and spelling so hopefully its better. well please review and yea Dont want this t ocome out wrong but i cant update wihtout reviews, yousee when you review and tell me your opinion it tells me what needs to be made clearer and better and stuf like that so please review and i will have that next chapter up sooner ok thanks REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

love LOVERSFLAME


	12. FALLING APART

Well before the story, I would like to give special thanks to my reviewers so yea

ValkarieVamp289- Thanks for being such a loyal reader and reviewer you are very helpful so thanks a ton your bluntness and trueness really helps

Ankh117- Thanks, for reviewing and stuff I like your comments please continue to review ok thanks you

Sangorulz- thanks for always being such a loyal reviewer even when it sucked you are so great

Silver Lazurite- this is the first I have heard from you but hey thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry about your family, I send my regards, I may not know what its like personally but uh I have my share if family issues so I sympathize with you.

* * *

Chapter 12

**FALLING APART**

Alexis sat in her room wondering how to even begin to tell Zane everything that she had recently learned. Well it was now or never. She got up and walked out to Zane's mini on campus house. She had a key but she decided to knock anyways. After all after what she was about to tell him, the last thing she needed was him telling her that she was a slut because she just walks into a guys house and tells him that's she's going on a date with another guy.

KNOCK KNOCK

She waited for a moment and he finally answered with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Uh, did you loose you're key?" he asked

She nodded her head no, and walked in and sat down on his couch with her head held down.

Zane could tell there was something wrong. He quickly ran to her side and held her hand.

"Lexi, what's wrong?"

"Zane I have something to tell you…….."

She told him every thing about how it wasn't Jaden's fault, he smiled and just patted he on the back

"Lexi, it ok I forgive him and I'll tell him, ok, its not a big deal."

"Zane there's more." She said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Umm, ok what?"

"Zane I have a date tomorrow with Jaden."

By the look on his face she knew either he was just shocked or he was going to dump her. _Hmm maybe I could have said that another way and now he's likely to kill me or dump me either way._

"Zane please say something, you have been quiet for the past 15 minuets now."

He sighed and looked at her solemnly

"Why, why are you going out with him?"

"Zane, I'm not."

"Did you not just tell me that you had a date with him tomorrow?"

"Well yea but…"

He cut her off yelling

"Well what, Alexis I love you and I thought you loved me what the heck is you problem, do you what just go out with any guy who says he loves you, man for all I know you have cheated on me thousands of times!"

"Zane, please, please don't do this." She said as she stared falling apart on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"Damn, Alexis I cant do this anymore, I'm sorry but were through!"

"No, Zane please I love you!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you, not anymore."

He then reached down to her right hand and pulled of the bracelet.

Alexis fell apart, she then ran out the door, it was raining again but she didn't care she kept running and running. The worst part was Zane really didn't care he just closed the door on her. Soon she found herself on the dock. Bent down on her knees and crying, not caring who was watching. Jaden could see her from his dorm room window and just knew, he wanted to go to her but if Zane saw him it would only make things worse.

She sat there for the rest of the day and then through the night. Morning came and still she sat there. Zane was walking around and saw her, but didn't care, for all he knew she was waiting for Jaden. He walked by and toward the main building to meet with Kale when he ran into Jaden.

"Oh, hey Zane did you make up with Alexis yet?"

"Why do you care isn't she going out with you?"

"No, Zane we were just going to go on a date and she was going to try to hook me up with one of her friends."

Zane thought about this for a moment and realized he really was being a jerk, she tried to tell him but he did not listen.

He quickly turned around to head to the dock when Jaden grabbed his arm and held him back.

"What are you doing I have to go to her!"

"She's not going to be there."

"Why?" he yelled "where is she"

"Being air lifted to a hospital in America." He said a tear fell from his face

"What why?"

"Because Zane, nobody's sure how but , uh you see she has been sitting out at that dock for about 24 hours and I guess during that time she go strep throat and it escalated into scarlet fever, and its really bad and they only have the right medicines and care in America."

"How did you find out?"

"Kale."

"What how dose Kale know?"

"Well he went out there this morning and saw her, figured that she was sick and told the principal, he tried to help her but she sent him away, so they called 911, then Kale found me and told me everything."

"But I just saw her on the dock not 20 minuets ago."

"Yea well the helicopter must have come just after you left her."

Zane couldn't take he had been so mean to her and she still waited for him, this was all his fault. He then fell to his knees and cried "Alexis I'm so sorry" he mumbled to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kale felt bad about Alexis, but there was nothing he could do right now he had bigger problems to deal with. He had been wandering where he shouldn't be again and heard a conversation between all the bloodmoon leaders.

He heard them sat that they were going to begin the strike against the Brotherhood if 1 week, by using there powers to convert all the students at the academy into there brainwashed followers. Then they would kill all of the students and absorb all the powers that they had then use that collective to kill the master of the Brotherhood.

He had to stop them but what was he supposed to do, the only people who would have any idea of what to do would be Alexis and Aya and unfortunately one of then was corrupted and the other in America for healing.

Now everything was falling apart, Coming to, and End a true Showdown

* * *

well there you go the next chapter, you see what happend when i get enough reviews, you send a review and you get a reward of the chapters coming up sooner so as always please review and tell me your honest thoughts and opinions ok

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

PLEASE

love LOVERFLAME

oh and fyi if you are sending me Personal messages just know my e-mail is being stupid so i woult get then for awhile so yea just well uh tell me what you need thourugh a review untill farthur notice, i hope to have it fixed asap ok gtg my peeps


	13. Awakening Pt 1

Chapter 13

**Awakening Pt. 1**

3 days had gone by, Zane and Atticus left to America to be with Alexis.

Kale meanwhile was struggling to with his newly acquired knowledge and what to do with it. Jaden was out meetings girls, just as he promised Alexis he would. Things for Aya were only getting worse her heart was so broken it seemed as though it was beyond repair. Kale watched her every day for changes and at first she seemed to be doing better but lately she was only getting worse. Soon even happy things made her miserable. Kale hated seeing her like this and every time he saw her miserable it made him miserable.

**Meanwhile in America**

Zane and Atticus sat at he side of Alexis's hospital bed. Atticus was depressed but had faith so whenever a hot nurse would come in he would complain of a fever or a bad stomach pain. Zane only rolled his eyes and continued staring at the unconscious Alexis.

Soon Atticus's fake complaints were no longer Fake. He had went to a candy machine and realized he had no money but saw a candy bar unopened sitting on the floor of the machine so naturally he picked it up and ate. Not only was it slightly melted, but also expired. Atticus being the idiot he was didn't even notice the expired note written on the back. So next thing he knew he had food poisoning. Zane would normally have felt bad for his friend but hey, he had it coming.

Three days she had been unconscious for now. Her scarlet fever had been reduced to strep throat again but her body was very weak from fighting of the illness and having to deal with all those drugs the doctors had dosed her with.

Another night went by. Zane woke up to the sound of birds outside. He looked at his surroundings and noticed Atticus sleeping next to the sink, he laughed. Alexis was completely covered by her blankets so Zane could not tell if she were sleeping or awake. Then a thought occurred to him, when people die doctors cover them completely with white blankets. He panicked he then jumped to his feet and walked ever to her bed side and slowly pulled the blanket off, as he did this his heart stopped. Not only was she NOT dead but she was awake. She slowly reached her hand up and caressed his cheek. His heart then skipped a beat.

"Zane" she said sweetly

"Yea?" he responded

"I forgive you." She said as a smile went across her face

They both laughed and smiled he grabbed her and pulled he into his arms and spun her around. He sat her down after a moment or two, then sat down with her to talk.

"I'm sorry I acted like a jerk."

"Hey, it's not your fault you were just being a over protective jealous boyfriend.

"Yea, but I did over react."

"Maybe just a little bit, so what made you come back for me?"

"I ran into Jaden and he told me everything."

"Yea, that's Jaden for you, always willing to help a friend."

"So I see my brother came with you, but why is he sleeping next to a sink?"

"Let's just say it had to do with a cute nurse and a expired candy bar."

"Let me guess he tried to convince her he was sick then ate that candy and ended up with food poisoning."

"You guessed right."

Atticus soon woke up after hearing noise and laughter. He looked over and saw Alexis awake and Zane sitting on her bed with her. He however was not wearing his shirt. (Zane Doesn't sleep with a shirt on and he forgot to put it back on when he woke up). Atticus immediately made an assumption and I think you now what kind he made.

"Oh my gosh, Zane did you take advantage of my sister, ewwww in a hospital none the less!"

"Atticus if I weren't still weak I would so come over there and slap you." She yelled

"You know she may not be able to hit you but I certainly can!" Zane jumped to his feet and started wrestling with Atticus; they had not done that since they were kids. Alexis laughed and smiled brightly.

"Hey what do you guys say we get out of here and go home?" Said Alexis

"Alright, but we have to pick up your prescriptions first, ok." Said Zane, as he put Atticus in a headlock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 18 hours their plane landed and they were back at duel academy.

Things however were not as they used to be. There seemed to be a new dullness around.

They all looked at each other and ran of to find Kale and Jaden. They looked in all the dinning rooms for Jaden, but couldn't find him. They went to the Slifer Dorms but still no Jaden. So they decided to go look for kale, which was not much easier, unlike Jaden Kale didn't have normal spots he hung out. While looking they ran into Aya.

"Oh, Aya have you seen Kale or Jaden?" Asked Alexis

At first Aya had to sit and think for a moment but not about the 2 boys locations but whether she should actually bother to tell these no names anything.

"They're, in kales room."

"Oh thanks, oh where is Kales room? Asked Alexis

"Your kidding me right?"

"Uh, no."

"Obelisk Blue dorm, second Floor, room 101" she then decided this was a lame conversation so she walked of, not even caring if they had more questions.

"Thanks!" yelled Alexis as they ran of to the obelisk dorms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaden and Kale were sitting on Kales couches talking when they heard knocking at the door.

Quickly they both grabbed bats and slowly walked to the door ready to swing them.

They opened the door and to there surprise it wasn't who they had expected, it was Alexis, Zane, and Atticus.

"Whoa, whoa what are you to doing?" yelled Zane

As they walked in and closed the door.

"Sorry man, some really bad stuff has happened lately and well, we need to be on our guard." Said Kale

"What kinda Stuff?" asked Atticus and Alexis.

Kale looked at them and sighed and began……………….

_One day after you all left this group called the Dark brotherhood showed up, there were hundred of them and they were all covered in dark robes bearing swords and guns and such. They said they were looking any one associated with or part or BloodMoon. We were told If we didn't cooperate we would be killed. Oddly enough, none of the Bloodmoon students or anyone who's is part of there group could be found, it as if they just up and vanished. So the anger of the Brotherhood grew so now they kill 1 student every day until the Bloodmoons show up. But I know something most don't. and that is that they never left, they are still hear. Somehow they anticipated this and created so weird invisible shield thing around there jet and they flew the jet into the forest. After finding out that our friend Zane here was part of the brotherhood I asked him to tell me what he knew. Then I asked the Same of Alexis. So then I took the knowledge I got from both of them and the knowledge I already have and put it all together. So here's what I found out. The brotherhood gains power from the people's soles. So they Corrupt people so that they kill, and when they kill there conscience's leave them so that they can kill more with out feeling guilty. The master of the brotherhood is the devil himself so basically anybody in this world who is a killer is working for him and is an unofficial member or the brotherhood. Now if any of the masters followers die there life force automatically goes to the master, so it's a win, win situation all the time for him. Now apparently the master found out about BloodMoon being here. Also I found out that Aya was part of this plot. Sadly Aya was what they call a pure sole. So this prophecy I found said that when a great war occurs a pure sole will be the savior. So when the Brotherhood found out about Aya they used some of there dark powers to corrupt her. Her anger was all her own and so were her feelings, but there brotherhood amplified her anger and sadness and darkness until she became cruel and dark and evil. BloodMoon is the exact opposite f the Brotherhood, except that they both want world domination. BloodMoon believes that the world is imperfect so they intend on sending power into the people of duel academy and then once the power has grown they are going to kill every one at the school and absorb their powers and life forces then kill the master of the Brotherhood. Then they are going to absorbe his power and change the people of the world into what they call the perfects.

* * *

dun dun dun dunnnn, well its almost over i have only 5 more chapters and then it's over so please revies and tell me your thoughts on this and the chapter. oh and sorry if its hard to read becaue it is not all double spaced but even so make sure you read the that final long paragraph becuase it expains alot ok well as always please please please please please please please please please please please please please review review review review review ireview reivew reivew_

love LOVERFLAME


	14. Awakening Pt 2

Chapter 14

**Awakening pt2**

Silence filled the room. None of them could think of any thing to say. Jaden however was probably the only one smiling. Nobody knew why but Alexis had an idea. She knew why he was smiling. Now she just had to prove her theory, that, that person over there was not Jaden, well he was but she had a feeling that the master of the Brotherhood had repossessed Jaden. If she was right they were all in trouble, but the real question was how long had he been possessed for?

She wasn't positive that Jaden was being possessed at the moment, but what choice did she have but to think that, nobody would smile after hearing what Kale just said.

Maybe it was Jaden and he just was smiling because he wanted to lighten the mood or maybe he smelt food. She had to find out; she would have to ask him questions only the really real Jaden would know.

"Hey Jaden." She said

"Yea?" he answered

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Everyone gave Alexis a confused look as if trying to say; what are you doing?

"What's your favorite food?"

"Why do you ask Alexis?"

"Look I know it's a weird question but it just popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me alone so I had to ask."

"Uh, Pizza I guess."

"Wrong!" she screamed "The real Jaden doesn't have a favorite kind of food he loves all food?" Everyone jumped to their feet and surrounded the Supposed Jaden.

"Your that evil brotherhood guy, and your possessing Jaden, now leave an never come back!" yelled Alexis

"Oh well aren't you just a smart little girl." He said in a evil sort of voice.

"Leave him now!" hissed Zane

"Make me!" he responded

None of them were sure what to do now so all they could do was chain him up. They cuffed him and roped him up they shoved him into Kale closet.

"You can't so this to me, I'm Jaden you have to let me go!"

"No your not!" they all yelled

"No big deal all I have to do is unposses this body and go back to mine."

They all had to think about this for a moment. If he kept possessing and unpossessing Jaden they would never know who he was.

"Lets just knock him out!" said Kale

Right before hitting them they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" yelled Kale

"Ummm, Jaden, well kinda" yelled the voice form behind the door.

"NO, that the brotherhood dude, I'm Jaden!" yelled the supposed Jaden in the closet

Kale went and opened the door to find a black robbed man, with a taco.

Jaden walked in went strait to Kale drawers and pulled our a knife, a pen, and paper.

Then began righting something down then handed it to Kale.

Kale took the note and understood immediately what was going on.

_Kale_

_Please take this dagger and stab me but not the real me first take it to the real me, well at least my real body and tell the man, with out telling him that your going to stab him to get him out then he will switch us back, then when I yell dinner time stab him, which is obviously him, him. I am pretty sure you know why this had to be in a note, so just pass it around and then yea._

Kale passed it around and looked to the closet then to his friends. "Hey guys I got and Idea, what if we stab him, then we will be able to get him out of Jaden for sure."

"Are you sure Kale, I mean wont that hurt Jaden?" said Alexis trying to sound a serious as possible

"Yea, I'm sure." He said as he walked towards the closet.

He took the dagger and then pulled it to jaden's body.

Right then Jaden in Jaden's body yelled "Dinner time!" which signaled Kale to whip around and stab the other person.

The brotherhood guys body started shriveling up and melting then turned into an acidic substance.

"Gross!" yelled the real Jaden

"So what do we do now Kale?" asked Alexis

"Now, we go find Aya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all split up to find Aya and try to convince her to come with them.

Kale went alone, he knew were to fin her but he felt he had to do this alone.

He found her on the hillside staring out to the ocean. He walked up to her and stood beside her for a moment.

"Aya?" he said quietly

"What do you want?" she said sadly

"Can we talk please?"

"What, about how you're an evil person who never cared about me!"

"Aya, I have always loved you and you know it."

"Oh, so now you're telling me what I'm thinking!"

"That's not what I meant and you DO know it!"

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"We are talking!"

"Ok, I'm going to cut strait to the chase then, we need your help."

"Sorry I don't do charity."

"Aya, it has to do with the war between Bloodmoon and the Brotherhood."

"What do I care?"

"Please, we need you help."

"No you don't!"

"Aya, I love you, I have always loved you, and if I hurt you I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt; your parents were stupid they didn't see what I see."

"Oh and what's that?"

"A beautiful girl, who can be a hero, and show the world how great she is."

"You don't mean any of that, your just trying to make me love you so that I'll help you."

"No, all I really want is you to come back to me, but not the person you are now I want that girl I feel in love with, is she home?"

He could see it in her eyes he was reaching her, the real her, the girl he feel in love with was still in there and he was reaching her.

Tears filled her eyes and she feel to the ground sobbing with her hand on her eyes.

He bent down by her side and pulled one of her hands away from her eyes and stroked it gently. Then he felt a rain drop on his face. But for once it wasn't a storm it was just a light shower. He caressed her cheek and spoke quietly to her.

"Aya, your getting me wet." He laughed

She smiled and waved her hand and towards the sky and the rain stopped.

"Better?" she said sweetly

"Yea, I knew the whole time."

"Knew what?"

"That every time there was a horrible storm it want because the weather man was wrong, but it was because your emotions got the best of you and the more depressed you were the more rain. And whenever you were angry there were thunder and lightning storms."

"Yea, I remember the first time I told you I could control the elements."

"So do I" he said

"It was right after you found me at BloodMoon and saved me." She said

"I remember, then I took you outside and you put on the ship that was sailing me back to Northeast Academy."

"I woke up lying in your bed, and then boat was shaking tremendously because we were in the eye of a storm."

"You came up to the dock and found me."

"Then I asked you if you hated the storm."

"I told you I was ok with it but you knew I was just trying to be strong for you."

"I smiled and took you hand and asked if you wanted the storm to stop."

"So I told you even if I wanted it to stop there was nothing you could do about it."

"I looked around to make sure nobody was watching except you then I waved my hand towards the sky and the storm disappeared and the water calmed.

"Yea, I remember, it was as if there was never a storm, because our ship was completely dry again."

"You stared at me wide eyed and asked me how I did that." She said

"Then you told me you were special and that you could control the elements, but you just favored weather, because it was good way to express your feeling."

"Kale?"

"Yea, Aya"

"Do you really love me?"

"DO you really even have to ask that?"

He said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Kale?" yelled Jaden

They had all agreed to meet back at Kale's dorm in an hour. Kale hadn't showed up yet, he was so far 1 hour late.

It was 9:30 P.M now Kale was still not there yet. He was now 7 hours late. Jaden fell asleep on the bed and Atticus who had not said much of anything today was also asleep except he was spread out on the floor. Alexis and Zane were now the only ones who were awake now.

(**A.N yea I know I haven't had Atticus say anything yet but that's cause well I forgot that he even existed,"**

"Zane?"

"Yea."

"What do you think I taking Kale so long?"

"I don't know? Why are you worried about him?"

"Well yea, he is our friend and with out him we would be so lost."

"Lexi, Kale is smart, odds are he found Aya and he's trying to get her help."

"But what if she hurt him?"

"Not likely."

"Zane, do you still love me?"

"What kinda questions that? You know I love, why do you ask?"

"Because lately you're acting really distant from me."

" Lexi, I'm sorry its just with all we have been through it just seems like its not meant to be.

"You don't mean that to you, Zane you're the only reason I am able to stay this strong, everything Is getting so hard and terrible but whenever I think of being with you and only you I feel so strong.

"I don't know Lexi, I'm just worried that if we try again were both just going to end up hurting again."

It was quiet for a while Alexis stood up and walked toward the window. she gazed out then began to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again _

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now You're my only hope

Zane stood up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lexi, I love you and I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you; I promise you that we will always be together ok."

Hours went by and Alexis and Zane had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Kale walked in about 2 A.M with Aya and laughed at them all. Then fact that they actually waited around for him was just too funny.

He stared to flash the lights to wake them up. Nobody budged, so Aya took it to the next level. She ran into his bathroom and came our with a small bucket of water and splashed each of them with some of it.

They all screamed and jumped up scarred to death.

"Dude, who peed their pants?" yelled atticus

They all gave Atticus dirty looks then looked over to Kale had his arms wrapped around Aya.

"Hey guys, I think we finally have the help we need."

* * *

yea i finally finished this chapter i hope you all liked it, so this is my first halfway song fic so im sorry if it was a littel messed up.

so as always please review oh and for those who care my e-mail works again so i can now get PM's again so if you sent me one ;in the passed 3 weeks and i didnt respond please send it again and i will be able to respond to it ok

please please please please please please please please please please please rewvie reviwe review review review review review review review review review

love LOVERSFLAME


	15. THE END OF BLOODMOON

Chapter 13

**THE END OF BLOODMOON**

She was back, the Aya that Kale had fallen in love with. I worried him though because he had a feeling that is want permanent. It was too easy to get her back, yea it took awhile, but still there just seemed to be something he was over looking. All that pain she felt, all that misery, it does not just go away like that. The worry never left him but still he was just so happy to have her back at his side. Things would be perfect now if it weren't for the war that was beginning. He had Aya, Zane and Alexis seemed to be more happy, Jaden was free of is torture and misery, and Atticus and found some girl. Chazz, however seemed more distant. He didn't talk to them anymore.

The group made a refuge in Kales room, filled it with all the things they would need, then put up several locks on the door, that were, high security. The group decided they should give them selves and group name so that when they were gathering more students to help them they sounded all professional and stuff, and so that those who were from the brotherhood wouldn't understand what they were talking about.

"Ok so what do we call ourselves?" asked Jaden

"Oh, oh I know!" yelled Atticus

"What?" asked Alexis?

"The Anti-Bloody Brothers"

"That is the most stupid name I have ever heard!" laughed Kale

"Atticus, you do realize that the brotherhood and Bloodmoon aren't supposed to figure us out right?" asked Zane

"Oh, come on what makes you think that they will even understand what the name means, honestly if they are stupid enough to try and take over the world or whatever then, they are obviously not smart enough to understand what the name means." Said atticus proudly

"Atticus, I'm sorry but I have to agree with the others, that name just will now work, ok" said Aya

Kale smiled, he loved it when she was all kind like this, that and he missed her being like this.

"How about, the Trinity?" said Jaden

"I like it but why the Trinity?" asked Kale

"Because, the trinity is a sign of absolute good, and that's what we are striving for isn't it?" responded Jaden

Alexis smiled at him "it's a great name Jaden, so who ever agrees to The Trinity say I."

Zane-"I"

Kale-"I"

Atticus-"I, I mate"

Alexis-"I"

Aya-"I"

Ok then its settled we are now officially _THE TRINITY_, so now what?" said Alexis

"Now we appoint a leader!" Yelled Atticus "and I think you all know who it should be" he said proudly and he stood up and did some lame muscular pose.

"Sit down you fool!" Zane said as he pulled Atticus down.

"I think we should all right down the name of the person you think should be the leader on a piece of paper then will mix it up and count the votes." Said Aya

"I agree, but no voting for yourself." Said Alexis

Everybody a small piece of paper and wrote down the name of who they thought should be their leader.

Alexis stood up collected the votes and mixed them up in a hat then pulled them out one by one, and read them off.

The vote's results were as follows:

Kale- 2

Zane-2

Aya-1

Atticus-1

"Well I guess we have a tie between Kale and Zane, so now we vote again but only between Kale and Zane, oh and Kale and Zane you guys can't vote. Said Alexis

"Hey wait before we vote again, who voted for Atticus?" asked Zane

"Oh, that was me."

Everybody turned their attention to Atticus, waiting for and answer as to why he did that.

"Uh Atticus, you know you can't vote for your self right?" questioned Alexis

"Oh, I know I just figured that because I knew you guys weren't going to vote for me then I would have to so that I could feel special." He responded

"Uh Hu" they all said in unison

"Hey, don't just get mad at Atticus, I voted for myself to!" said Jaden

Zane rolled his eyes and laughed. "Don't you realize that by voting for yourselves achieves nothing?"

"Ok, enough lets just vote ok!" said Alexis as calmly as possible.

4 minuets later they finally had the results

"Ok everybody our leader is Kale." Announced Alexis

"What were the Votes asked Jaden"

"Oh, Zane got 1 vote and Kale got 3."

"Awwww, poor Zane" Aya said sadly

"Its alright Aya, its not like it's the end of the world, and in plus Kale makes a better leader, he is more of a people person and he understand all this better then most of us."

Said Zane

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Jaden.

"Its begun." Said Aya "BloodMoon has come out of hiding, which means that they are ready to cast the spell on the students, then after 24 hours they will kill them all."

"What, that's it that's all the time we have, isn't there a way to stop it?" asked Zane

"Yea, somebody has to go to the BloodMoon Jet and find the power chamber and destroy it." Said Aya

"Ok, but what about the Brotherhood dudes, they are like, everywhere?" asked Atticus

Kale stood up and stared at everyone for a moment, he had a plan but want sure If they would be willing to do it, it want exactly safe. "Guys, I have an idea."

They all stopped their talking and froze to listen to him. "It's a risky plan so if you're not up for it I won't blame you, ok."

Aya stood up, walked over to him, and put her arms around him. "Kale, your our leader and were in this to the end so, don't worry about how hard it is or how risky, because we wouldn't even be here attempting to do this if we weren't ready for a challenge." She leaned in, kissed him on the cheek, and pulled away so he could tell them his plan.

Kale smiled at her with a look that told her; _thank you, I needed that, I love..._

"Ok, so hears the plan, Alexis, you have been on that jet before, so obviously you know your way around in it so I'll need you to go inside of it and destroy the power chamber. Zane, your way popular around hear so people will listen to you, so I need you to get the students and teachers into the basement of the school and have them lock themselves in, them lock them in from the other side to be safe, then hide the entrance. Jaden and Atticus I need you two to give yourselves to BloodMoon, your going to let them give you powers, they wont kill you because they will one, have to wait 24 hours, and two, they wont kill until they have enough people, and because they wont be able to get to the rest of the students, because Zane will have them hidden, you guys should be ok. After you two get your powers I need you to come help up kill of members of the brotherhood. Aya will be using her powers to destroy them, now obviously your powers will be nothing like hers you will only have stuff like visions of the not so very distant future or being able to heal, so bring a weapon. Now once Alexis has destroyed the power chamber your power's or gifts or whatever are going to be gone. So then Bloodmoon will be left completely powerless, so they will likely give into us, and then as for the Brotherhood, well Aya says she knows what to do so we are just going to have to have faith in her."

They were silent for a while, Kale was not joking about his plan being risky.

"Guys are you up for it?" he asked

"I'm in, just make sure everybody dose their jobs, cause I don't want to die." Jaden said as he walked over to Kales side

"Well you know I'm in, because you can't do this with out me." Aya walked over to Kale and took his hand.

Zane, Alexis and Atticus looked at each other and knew they had no choice, so they walked over and all at once said, "We're in!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3 HOURS LATER**

Alexis had successfully entered the Jet, and was on her way to the chamber. It would be hard to get into but she had faith.

The majority of the BloodMoon students had left the ship and were hunting for students to empower. Jaden Atticus managed to get empowered but all they could do was exactly what Kale though, Future sight and Healing.

Zane Managed to get almost all the students locked up in the basement, he blocked up the doors with tables and chairs and rugs and stuff.

Aya and Kale were with Atticus and Jaden killing every person they saw that was from the Brotherhood.

Soon armies of Brotherhood men we coming at then Aya was summoning a lot of her powers slaughtering them. Kale was shooting at them with his many guns. He was dressed in a black Robe. Aya decided to go a different direction with her style she wore a Long flaring white skirt and a White Top.

If you watched them stand side by side, you would swear you were staring at a Yin and Yang. Jaden stood at a distance-yelling thing he saw in his visions, like watch you're back in 34 seconds. Atticus stood near by ready to heal them if they were hurt.

The Fighting went on for hours it was now 9pm and still they were fighting. Alexis was busily trying to figure out the new code to the Power Chamber.

Kale watched as Aya obliterated the Men before them; the look in her face was of pure hatred, she was pure white but seemed to be glowing Black.

He knew something was wrong, but right now he had to figure our what he was going to do about the master of the Brotherhood, Aya said she knew to do, but he still had a bad feeling.

11:00 came around and the Brotherhood Men seemed to stop coming, so they had a moment to rest finally. Atticus finished healing their wounds and came to sit with them. Jaden sat there meditating trying to get a vision of the farther future; nothing. Zane finally joined them and came baring more weapons.

"Hey, man is everyone safe," asked Kale

"Yea, Mostly."

"Hey, Aya how do you plan on killing the master?" Jaden Asked

"Uh, well I'm just going to channel all of my power and throw it all at him, and hopefully it will destroy him."

"Has Alexis returned yet?" Zane Seemed very worried his didn't show it in his face but in this voice you could really hear it.

"No, but she will." Kale said calmly hoping to relax Zane

**MEANWHILE**

Alexis was quickly punching in all possible codes she could think of. "_Zane, what do I do now, I have no idea what the code could be, and if I cant get it, it will be my fault that we fail." _She thought to her self.

She typed in all the values of BloodMoon, the Name BloodMoon, the names of all the great teachers and leaders, and still nothing.

Luckily, for her the alarm system was shut down at the time so she could get the code wrong as many times as she wanted and no alarm would be set of.

She thought and thought, what could it be, she was ready to give up, when she really thought about the others, Jaden and Atticus had their lives on the lines. Aya and Kale were counting on her. Then Zane, she loved him, she could not let him down, she loved him too much.

Then like an angel had just come and spoken it to her she just felt like she knew the code.

She put her fingers to the key pad and typed in HELLFIRE.

Then as if it were just her imagination, the Door opened, it was seriously a dream come true.

She ran inside Pulled out one of the Guns Kale had given her and began shooting at it. At first, nothing happened but the more she shot at it, the weaker the glass became, until it shattered.

As the glass shattered beautiful shimmering lights flooded out of it and burst into the air. Then she felt herself get weaker, then pass out.

Zane and the others saw the light from where they were, Jaden and Atticus began getting weaker. Atticus was the first to pass out. Jaden before passing out saw one last vision.

_He saw kale and Aya, Aya was glowing a dark color of red and black. Her eye's seemed to be filled with pain and hatred but also love. She seemed to be screaming please end this I don't want this anymore. __Then whatever she got near started to dissolve or blow up. Kale was crying and yelling something at her. Then he pulled out his most powerful and destructive guns and shot her._

Then after Jaden saw this, he passed out.

Zane looked towards Aya "Aya, why are they passing out?"

"Because, the power of BloodMoon is gone, so they are temporarily weakened."

Zane ran towards the ship to see that is was collapsing on its self.

"Alexis!" he ran into the ship. He ran around as fast as he could while dodging falling objects. Then he saw her lying there on the ground of am open chamber.

He picked her up and got out of there as fast as possible.

When he got back to the meeting spot, he only saw Atticus and Jaden. He lied Alexis down and looked around. Then he saw in the distance Aya and Kale fighting of another army and then behind them he saw a giant black figure, it had huge wings and was covered in blood. The smell was horrible when he ran up closer to where Aya and Kale were he noticed that it was covered in dead human bodies. He then knew what/who it was. That was his former master, the devil himself.

* * *

yea i finaly finished this chapter, its almost over now, there are only 2 chapters left so please review, your running out of chances and your opinoins are always helpful. so please please please please please please pleaseplease review review review review review review

Oh and SANGRULUZ i responded to your PM if you didnt get my response tell me and i send it again.

well unitl next time love LOVEFLAME


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

**ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE **

Kale and Aya stood before the army and their master. They knew that they may not even live through this, but they had to fight, the fate of the world depended on it.

Zane had finally shown up, Aya and kale were thrilled to see him, but Zane looked almost petrified when he looked onto the master.

"Zane! Focus we need you, we can't do this on our own!" yelled kale

Zane had never seen the master before; it was one of those things that now he was wishing he never did see.

It was a horrible sight. He was like a demon/human thing. He had giant wings of fire, he was 15 feet tall, body made of rotting human flesh and lava. If you looked close enough you could see skulls in his chest.

Luckily his minions were not gross looking. They were simply the members of the brotherhood, but their faces were melting and they were covered in large black robes.

3 against hundreds and the master. It was defiantly not even close to a fair fight. All the minions were equipped with flaming blades and some even had guns.

"You three are fools, to think you can go against me and live, especially you Kaiser; you of all people should know of my power. The more you kill, the stronger I get and you know it." The master didn't move but, his minions were now coming at them to attack.

"Kale, are you ready?" Aya had a tear in her eye as she stood by Kale's side ready for war.

"Aya, we will never be ready, but we can't give up just because it looks hard."

"Kale, I'm just afraid; I don't want to loose you." Tears began filling up in her eyes

"You will never loose me, I promise, I will be eternally yours."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Then he turned from her and whipped out his guns and began firing.

Aya began levitating into the air then started creating a giant electric ball of energy.

The war had begun. Guns were firing off left and right. Swords were clashing and Aya still did noting. She just floated there creating her giant energy ball.

Zane and Kale were beginning to run out of ammo and were getting hit more often.

They were not in critical condition yet, but that's because they had only taken hits from the blades, they had not yet been hit by any bullets.

Aya did her best to heal them every so often, but the majority of the time she was creating that giant ball of electrical energy.

Hours went by and soon Alexis, Atticus and Jaden showed up, with more guns and a lot more ammo.

They had killed hundreds now but still it didn't seem to make a difference because, when one died it seemed as though 10 took its place.

Finally after hours of waiting Aya's energy ball was complete.

It was 50 tall, and 50 feet wide.

"Everybody, get out of the way, you need to get at least 10 feet behind me to be safe." She yelled

They all began running backwards and shooting at the same time.

Then Aya lifted the ball so it was above the large army, and then threw it at them.

The explosion was immense; all of them, except the master were destroyed on contact. Aya was then thrown back by the energy and hit the ground hard, rendering her unconscious.

_She woke up to find her self in a dark world, looking around she knew where she was. She was in her mind. Then as if looking at a movie screen, she saw her friends and Kale fighting the master. She continued to watch, then she was him knock them all out, well all but kale, Kale had remained awake and continued to fight. He was hurt badly though, he saw bleeding every ware. Then he began to weaken, and she knew what was happening, he was dieing._

"_No, no" she screamed _

_She looked around for any thing to get her out, well to wake her up. Then in the distance she saw her parents._

_She ran over to them. She still hated them but hey what choice did she have._

"_Mom, Dad, what's going on."_

_They acted as though they didn't hear her, then they began walking away. She followed them; soon they came to what looked, like a memory. Her parents still said nothing. She understood now. They weren't her parents, they were just figures her mind was using to show her what she needed to see; they were basically tour guides._

_She looked towards them memory. Then it came at her, next thing she knew she was in it._

_She looked around, then saw herself, she was about 6 at the time. She stood there and watched, nothing was happening, her younger self as just playing with toys._

_So she decided to see if she could wander around in this memory thing. Surly enough she could. She walked up stairs to where her parents room was and heard them talking._

_She opened the door, of course they didn't notice, but that's because she technically wasn't real._

_Her parents were talking about how she/Aya (little Aya) had to die. She was a threat to their plans. She listened closely. _

"_We must kill her, if she were a boy she would have turned out evil just as we are, but no, she is a girl, so she will be the power that will stop us from having our domination." Her mother said_

"_We will torture her, and maybe, just maybe she will turn evil." Said her father_

"_But what if she doesn't turn to the dark side?" _

"_Then we kill her."_

_She was beginning to understand now, her parents didn't hate her just because she was a girl, they hated her because, they knew of her powers, and they knew she would use them for good._

_But what domination were they talking about._

_She continued watching, time hasted its self and soon she saw her parents throwing her unconscious body into the ocean. _

_Then as soon as her body was in the ocean her parents began to smile._

"_Finally, now that she is dead and Gone we can return to our home, were we can rule." Said her mother_

"_Wrong, now I can return home and rule." Her father said as her turned into the devil AKA the master of the dark brotherhood._

"_How, dare you, we were supposed to be in this together, and rein together." She yelled_

"_To bad", he said had he threw a fire ball at her and knocked her into the ocean. _

_Then Aya truly understood what was going on here, her father is the master of the brotherhood. This made sense, because Zane had told her that when the master found out about her he wanted her dead. It was all coming together now._

_But, what about her mother?_

_Then the memory thing changed, she then saw her mother was up on to a large island._

_Then her mother looked unto the moon and began the ritual of the power of the moon._

_Then after the ritual was complete she used her new powers to create the school/palace of BLOODMOON._

_It now all made sense. Her washing up on the same shore as her mother and joining bloodmoon was not coincidence. Her mother wanted power over the world as well so she decided to make a school where she could bestow power unto student and make them so perfect that they are evil. When she was beaten, for being different at that school, it was not simply for being different; it was because her mother, or the goddess of BloodMoon, didn't want her to remember. She thought that if she beat the girl enough she would loose her memory again. But that was not the case; all the beating did was help her memory. She understood why her mother didn't want her to remember, because if she were to remember completely, then she would access her powers and likely destroy her mother. _

_Then the memory thing faded away. And she was in darkness again. Then she ran back to that movie screen thing, and saw kale. He was dieing, the master, who was actually her father was laughing._

"_Please" she yelled "How do I get out of here, how do I save Kale, and the others, how do I kill my father?"_

_Then a light beam flashed before her. Then out of it came her mother. She seemed to be dieing. She understood why though, Alexis had destroyed the power source, and as such the one who conjured it to begin with must die, for that is how it works. When her mother first did the ritual of power, she was the first to do it, it basically was a deal, she would receive the power, but when it was gone she had to die and her sole would become one the moon._

"_Mom, please what's going on?"_

"_I'm sorry my dear, your father is unbeatable."_

"_What, no, he said that I was the only one that could stop him, and that as long as I exist I can stop him!"_

"_Yes, but as you are now, you can't destroy him."_

"_What, why not?"_

"_Because you are still attached to worldly things and emotions."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Honey, your are what is called an elemental, a being made of pure energy, of the earth. But, you see you were not meant to exist. As an elemental, you technically belong to the earth. The earth is a living thing and when it senses a great threat it sends out a great power. That is you. Your father and I were and are the threat. We were supposed to conceive a son, a boy of great power, but because the earth sensed a threat, it sent you to us. So that you can protect the world. Now you see normally an elemental is simply what it is, an element, they normally don't have a human form. But because your father and I are such a great threat it made you human. That was the earth's biggest mistake, because humans have emotions and feelings and desires. And an elemental should not be held down by such weaknesses."  
_

_Then why was I not just created on the earth as an elemental?"_

"_Because, to create you like that, would leave you only the power of one element. But by having you become a human you are capable of wielding all elements."_

"_So because I am human, I'm not strong enough?"_

"_No, but you can be."_

"_How?"_

"_It's very dangerous to your human half."_

"_I'd do anything for Kale."_

"_Fine, you will have to give up your humanity."_

"_What?"_

"_You, will have to forget everything you cherish, desire, and love then you will turn into a true elemental, your human body will be taken over by the power of the elements, and you will be left with no emotion or human frailties."_

"_Are you saying that I, as a person will no longer exist?"_

"_That is exactly what I'm saying."_

"_So even if I succeed in saving kale and the others, I will humanly never live to know it."_

"_NO, you wont, as soon as you have finished destroying the evil, the earth will begin to re-summon you back to its core, where you will eternally sleep until you are needed again, but you will likely never be human again."_

"_But what about my sole, as a human I have a sole, what about that?"_

"_Hmmmm, well I suppose if you as a human were to die then just the power would return to the earth but I'm not quite sure about you sole."_

"_Mom, what are you here?" _

"_I'm dead honey, so now my sole dose as the Moon spirit commands me, so I'm helping you, as it commanded, but now I must go and you must wake up."_

"_Goodbye mom, but wait how do I wake up?"_

"_As soon as you let go, you will wake up."_

"_What do you me let go?"_

"_Simply let go."_

_Then in a flash of light she was gone._

_What did she mean by let go, Aya thought for a moment then remembered what her mother said about her power only coming after she let go of all humanly things._

_She sat down folded her legs one over the other then she began meditating. She then began to do as she was told, and that was let go, the black room (her mind) around her filled up with all her memories, emotions, feelings, and humanly traits._

_As she began to forget or let go of things they would disappear from the room._

_First went hunger, pain, and thirst._

_Then sadness, joy, anger, envy, desire, kindness and passion_

_Then slowly but surely she began to forget her memories, even those with kale._

_In the end she was only left with love, and the only memory she had was of kale saying "You will never loose me, I promise, I will be eternally yours."_

_Power began surging through her, then her body shot up and she was awake._

Kale was the only one still conscious; he looked unto Aya and say that her power had defiantly grown. She looked at him on last time, eyes still filled with love. "Kale, when this is all over, I won't be me any more, and I don't want, so please, please, if you truly love me you won't let me suffer, I love you, never forget that."

Kale's eyes began to fill with tears, he knew what she meant and it was what he never wanted to do, but it was her last wish, Aya's last wish.

Then the love in her eyes vanished, and in her heart and mind Kale and Love no longer existed, she was no a true elemental.

He body rose off the ground and into the sky, she turned towards the master and her father. And Spoke, her voice was ethereal sounding, echoing and sounding as if there ere more than one of her. "You have plagued this world to long dark one, I can not destroy you completely, for where ever there is light there must also be dark, but I will banish you and to the pits of hell for eternity, you will be left with not body, and your spirit will be trapped. Your powers eliminated, but you will still exist."

Her body began to glow a golden silvery color at first, then the 5 elements Fire, water, earth, air, and electricity swirled around her. Then her body began to change, it formed into a human body shaped creature made of all 5 elements. Her body's form made of swirling air particles, looking basically like a cloud. Her hair became fire. Her skeleton became like an exoskeleton and was made of electricity. Wings sprouted from her back, the bone of them was vine of the earth, and the wings them selves made of water.

"You think I fear you dear daughter, you may have given up humanity for power, but will all be in vain once is destroy you." He laughed as he went flying towards her. She didn't move, she simply waited for him to get with in 5 feet of her then she struck him down.

She batted her wings at him when he approached and he was shot down by a blast of acid rain, well more of and acid rain flood. Upon hitting the ground he was seized by thick vines, to hold him down, and the more he destroyed them the more grew and the thicker and tighter they were.

Then she sent bolts of lightning at him, and then she burned him with fire, and then began sucking the air away from him. When he was too weak to move or do anything. She began creating what is called an elemental gate. A Gate crated by the elementals, which would open to any place/world and never open again. When she finished it, it opened up to hell and sucked in his soul and his body was disintegrated. His powers were then sent into the obis.

The gate closed and then the earth began to shake. It was preparing to take Aya back. Then a giant hole began forming before him. He looked at Aya, and say that if you looked close enough through all the elements you could see a heart beating, a human heart.

It was then he knew what he had to do. Aya began glowing black and red, and sparks were shooting off of her. Her Eyes filled with darkness. Kale then Pulled out his most powerful gun and looked to Aya. She didn't seem to care that there was a gun pointed at her. Kale had to hurry though, because she was slowly being sucked into that hole.

He raised he gun, and a tears rolled down his face. Then without too much hesitation, he aimed the gun towards her heart and pulled the trigger. A blast shot from the gun and went dead on strait though the center of her heart. Then her body began to shake violently, and soon her body turned back into a human body. Her eyes began to fill with love again. As her body slowly fell down to the ground all her powers were sucked into the hole. Kale ran to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried

"Don't be." She said faintly

"Aya, I love."

"I love you too."

"Don't leave me!"

"Kale, you set me free, and I thank you for it."

She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a journal.

"Kale, don't ask how but everything you will ever need to know is in this book, this book is my life, my feelings, my heart, and when you have it you will have me." Her voice was so faint and then her eyes slowly closed and she was finally able to rest.

Kale cried and cried. He pulled her body close to him and stroked her hair.

The others had woken up shortly after Aya had, so they saw the whole thing.

Alexis was wrapped tightly in Zane's arms.

And Atticus and Jaden stood in reverence.

Aya had given her life and humanity for them she was truly the best person they had all ever known.

* * *

Aww thats was such a hard chapter to write, i hope you all liked this 2nd to fianl chapter. please please please im begging you all reivew, this chapter was hard to write and took alot of thought so i realy want you all to tell me what you thought, and hey if i get enough positive reivews there will be part 3 to this story but only if i get enough positve reiviews , cause if its not liked enough i see no point in cointiuing, so please readers reviewe.

love LOVERSFLAME


	17. ITS NEVER THE END

Chapter 17

**IT'S NEVER THE END**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_  
_The funeral had begun. Everyone who knew Aya came. The Funeral and the grave were on the top of Aya's favorite hill at duel academy. The hill over looked the beach and she loved the ocean.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

Everyone was in tears. Well everyone except Kale. He had read the diary Aya left him. It explained everything that her mother told her. Somehow it calmed Kale. She had her whole life written down in and even notes to kale.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all me  
_

Just reading her words made him happy, it was like she was still there with him. Holding his hand saying don't worry its ok. It still hurt though, he loved her so much, and even though he still could read her words, he was still so alone.

_  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away oh all the sanity in me  
_

It was kales turn to speak; he would be the last to speak at her funeral, and likely the last to leave.

" Uh, Aya, was the best person I knew, she had a presence about her that was just so warm and inviting. She was the love of my life and always will be. Before she died she left me her journal, inside it was her life, all written down from beginning to end. She told me not to ask how, because with her anything is possible. Also inside it were many notes to me and one to all hear friends. She uh wrote,"

"hey everybody if your reading this I'm probably not with you anymore, but please don't cry. There Is no use in crying of spilled milk, just remember that sometimes it not always the end, heck it never the end. So yea please try and keep up happy spirits ok, if not for you then for me, because if I cant smile somebody has to write. Zane, never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game, so when you fall remember to just get up and try again, a strong person is not the person who never falls, a strong person is the one who can fall and get up again. You are truly a strong person when you fell you got up again, and now you have Alexis. Alexis, even though we never truly got to know each other I still saw you as my best friend. I'm sorry about what you and Zane had to go through to be together, but now you have each other, so promise me that you will never let him go, you two deserve each other. Atticus, woo what's there to say you always knew how to make me laugh, you are the funniest person I have ever known, never change. Jaden, you are an amazing duelist, and a great friend, the others are lucky to have you, do me a favor and become the King of Dueling ok, no offence Zane. Chazz, I hope you are listening/reading this, I'm sorry that I used you and hurt you, you really are a nice guy when your ego isn't in the way. I hope you find somebody to love ok. Kale, you know I feel about you, and that I will always love you so please remember me."

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

"She was a great person, and she loved you all in a special way. So uh yea."

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
_

Everybody had left, kale still sat there however. Reading her journal, and talking to her grave as if she were still there, listening to him. As he sat there he felt a breeze. A warm, loving breeze. He looked to the clouds and the clouds were formed together to form what looked like the face of Aya. He smiled he knew it was not the end, as she said it is never the end.

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Zane and Alexis were once again on the dock. Standing as they always did staring out into the bay.

"Zane?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think that Aya is really dead?"

"She told us its never really the end, so I can only assume that she had one more trick up her sleeve."

"Zane, she was right."

"about what?"

"Us, we are really meant to be."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, were still here…together."

"Your right, but you do understand that summer is coming again in about a month, and I have another world tour right."

"Yea, I'll miss you."

"You wont need to miss me."

"Why?"

"Because, you're coming with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, you, Kale, Jaden and..."

"Atticus, Hu?"

"Yea, all of you, but more importantly YOU."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all of me  
me

* * *

THE END _

please review your thoughts and yea, oh and for thoses how asked about it there IS going to be a part 3. YIPPY

and because of that i need all of your imput

so im going to ask some questions and i want you all to aswer them in a reivew for me ok.

1- in part 3 would you like me to bring AYA back?

2- should i have alexis marry zane?

3-should alexis get pregant?

4-should i make any of the characters go evil, if so who?

5-should the stroy still be a fantasy like story,?(like you know how in this stroy there was elementals and stuff like moon spirits)

well yea please tell me your thoughts on this finall cahpter and answer the questions and if you have any ideas what so ever for part 3 please tell me ok.

gtg

love LOVERFLAME


End file.
